Sucedió en Nueva York
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: Cap.6 UP ¿Realmente es todo tan simple como aparenta? ¿Realmente Shinichi Kudo ha renunciado de verdad a su antigua vida, o si lo ha hecho ha sido por algún motivo? [RESHARE]
1. Vidas bifurcadas

**_ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No pretendo apropiarme de la serie ni mucho menos, simplemente intento potenciarla mediante la narrativa, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por puro placer de escribir y hacer que la gente se divierta leyendo ._**

****

** :Aclaraciones:**

** … Lo que piensa un personaje**

** Cambio de escena**

**_ Texto en cursiva_: flash back**

** {…} Un lugar**

**   
SUCEDI" EN NUEVA YORK**

Cap.1

{Vidas bifurcadas}

_ Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

** El ruido de los tacones de las mujeres y hombres al andar por el suelo lustroso, numerosos timbres de móviles sonando, gente hablando sin parar, unos llorando de tristeza al partir, otros de alegría al regresar… El aeropuerto de Narita de Tokio era un lugar donde muchísimas emociones se fusionaban. Aviones aterrizando, otros despegando, gente que se iba, gente que volvía… Un cúmulo de ir y venir. **

** La chica miró a través de los grandes ventanales de cristal, desde donde se podía ver el paisaje de las pistas de aterrizaje y despegue. Detrás suyo, en unos bancos situados unos al lado de otros, estaban los demás sentados. Los tres pequeños estaban entretenidos con una extraña y estrambótica adivinanza que el profesor les habría dado; a su lado, su padre se encontraba leyendo un diario, con su cara seria y aburrida de siempre; de pies, se encontraban Heiji y Kazuha, hablando tranquilamente y mirando el panel del horario electrónico del aeropuerto. **

** Ahhh… **

** Ran suspiró y apoyó su frente en el frío cristal. No le gustaban los aeropuertos… En especial este; había tenido muchas pesadillas que se habían desarrollado allí mismo. Lo cierto es que siempre era la misma pesadilla, pero variada: el tema era siempre el mismo, Shinichi, marchándose, y ella, viéndole partir desde esos amplios y transparentes cristales. Recordaba el día que Shinichi se fue por segunda vez; la primera vez fue, ahora hacía cinco años, en el parque de atracciones de Tropical Land. La segunda vez fue dos tres años después. No le vio partir, sino que se despidió vía teléfono. Ya habían pasado tres años de eso, pero el recuerdo siempre persistía, y aún más si se encontraba en el aeropuerto por donde supuestamente él se fue, aunque ella no sabía dónde. **

** -Ran-chan, ¿cómo se llama la obra? – preguntó Kazuha, sonriendo y acercándose por detrás de la chica.**

** Ran se quedó pensativa unos instantes – Yukiko-san me dijo algo como 'Las tres Diosas'… Pero no me hagas mucho caso, no tengo ni idea de qué va la cosa – dijo ella, sonriendo.**

** Heiji se acercó por detrás de Kazuha, refunfuñando - ¿Y por qué diantre tengo que acompañaros? Si ya venía Kogoro, ¿para qué rayos os sirvo yo? **

** Kazuha frunció el ceño - ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Y si me pasara algo en Nueva York? ¡Ya sabes que en las grandes ciudades hay mucha delincuencia! ¡Piensa en lo culpable que te sentirías de no poder estar allí! Así que ahora te ahorro el sufrimiento llevándote conmigo – dijo ella, risueña, cogiéndole por el brazo. El chico, algo rojo y con falso enfado, suspiró hondo, dejándose llevar. Ran sonrió.**

** De repente, la chica notó que algo le vibraba en la parte del bolsillo de los pantalones - ¿Moshi moshi? – dijo, al coger el teléfono - ¡Ah, Yukiko-san! No, aún no estamos en el avión… Sí, ya sé que ya tendríamos que… Es que hay retrasos y… Ah, ¿Yusaku-san? Oh, vale… Bien, hasta mañana – y colgó. Luego se dirigió a Kazuha – Era Yukiko-san, que decía que no podría venir a recogernos y que vendría Yusaku-san. En teoría llegaremos a Nueva York a las seis de la mañana, luego iremos al hotel y allí dormiremos hasta la hora que queramos. La obra de teatro es a las ocho de la noche, en Brooklyn. **

** Heiji arqueó las cejas - ¿Pero ellos no vivían a Los Ángeles? **

** Ran asintió – Sip, pero también tienen un pisito en Nueva York por si acaso, ya sabes cómo son… Porque ya los has conocido, ¿no, Hattori-kun? **

** Él miró pensativo hacia la pared – Sí… hará un año o así, cuando vinieron por última vez para estarse unas semanas en su casa de Beika, yo vine un día a Tokio para resolver un encargo y me los presentaste, junto a Kazuha. **

** Kazuha asintió – Son muy estrambóticos. No me puedo creer que sean los padres de Kudo… **

** Silencio. Heiji miró a Kazuha con los ojos abiertos, y la chica se puso ambas manos en los labios, saltando - ¡¡Ah, Ran, yo no…!! **

** Ella arqueó las cejas, sonriendo - ¿Qué pasa? Yo también creo que Kudo-kun no se parece mucho a ellos, no tienes por qué disculparte al darme tu opinión, Kazuha-chan, ¿no? – dijo ella, sonriendo. La chica de Osaka se quedó blanca como el papel, y asintió.**

** Pasajeros del vuelo 3956 con destinación a Nueva York, embarquen por la puerta 6.**

** -¡Ehhhh, vosotros! – gritó Kogoro desde su asiento, cerrando el diario y levantándose – Ése es el nuestro. ¡Andando! **

** -¡Síiiiiiiii! – gritaron los Shonen Tantei Dan al unísono, levantándose con un pequeño saltito, seguidos de Agasa - ¡Yay, hacía mucho que no subía a un avión! – dijo Ayumi exaltada.**

** Genta asintió – Yo desde la última vez que fuimos todos a Hokkaido con Conan… ¡Entonces ni el profesor Agasa ni Haibara pudieron venir! ¿Os acordáis, que tiempos aquellos?**

** -Sí… - dijeron Mitsuhiko y Ayumi tristemente – Ahora apenas sabemos nada de Conan-kun ni de Ai-chan – dijo Ayumi, bajando la cabeza – Aunque de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, le envía algún e-mail al profesor, pero aún así… **

** Agasa interfirió en la conversación – Vamos, niños, no os retraséis, que los demás ya han tirado por la puerta de embarque…**

**   
  
**

** Nueva York… Hace mucho que no voy a Nueva York, la última vez fue esa vez que fui con Shinichi a visitar a sus padres a Los Ángeles, pero fuimos primero allí para ver un recital… Jeje, Yukiko-san se olvidó de cambiar la hora de verano y tuvimos que apretar el acelerador… **

** Ran, desde el asiento del avión que daba a la ventana, se quedó apoyada observando el paisaje que se iba decolorando al oscuro. Una sonrisa melancólica atravesó su rostro.**

**_ -¿Moshi moshi? Ha llamado a la Agencia del detective privado Kogoro Mouri, ¿qué desea?_**

****

**_ -Ran, soy yo, soy Shinichi._**

** ¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde entonces? Cinco años desde que empezó todo, dos desde la fatídica noche… Eso era mucho, mucho tiempo.**

****

**_ -¡Shinichi! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vas a…? _**

****

**_ Ran, yo… Quiero decirte algo importante. Por favor, no me interrumpas… Es algo que cuesta de decir, y no se muy bien por dónde empezar…_**

****

**_ Ran empezó a asustarse - ¿Ocurre algo malo? _**

****

** Sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse. Aún no había superado esa escena. De hecho, aún no había superado nada de lo que esa noche ocurrió. Su corazón estaba en una extraña pausa de la cual no lograba salir.**

****

**_ -Yo… - el joven tenía una voz truncada - …Me voy. _**

****

**_ -¿Q…Qué? _**

****

**_ -Me voy de Japón y… y no sé si volveré. _**

****

**_ La chica sonrió - ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Será una broma; ¿no? – no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Será una broma, Shinichi! _**

****

**_ El joven prosiguió – No es ninguna broma, Ran. Te lo digo seriamente. Me marcho. _**

****

**_ -Pero… pero… - la chica empezaba a sentir pánico; un sentimiento se apoderó de ella - ¡¿P-Por qué?! ¿Dónde vas? ¿Cuándo vuelves? _**

****

**_ El chico hizo una breve pausa – No lo sé… Tengo mis motivos, entiéndelo, y no puedo decírtelo. Tampoco puedo decirte cuándo volveré porque ni yo mismo lo sé; tal vez dentro de dos meses, cinco años o nunca. No lo sé. _**

****

**_ Ran se sentó al sofá, temblando – Pero… pero… No lo entiendo, todo esto es tan… tan repentino… ¿Por qué te vas? _**

****

**_ -No puedo decírtelo, Ran. Te pondría en peligro y…_**

****

**_ -Un caso, ¿verdad? – dijo ella, tajante – Claro que sí… Por eso no puedes decirme nada… Todo esto tiene que ver con uno de tus casos, ¿no?_**

****

**_ La respuesta tardó en llegar – Sí. _**

****

**_ Ran se puso una mano en la cara. Shinichi prosiguió – Sólo quería decirte esto… En fin, Ran, espero que te vaya todo muy bien, que encuentres un buen chico y que seas feliz. _ **

****

**_ La joven se quedó a cuadros. ¿Qué se había creído? ¡Ella no quería otro chico, ya tenía uno! - ¡Espera! ¡No cuelgues! Shinichi, no puedes hacerme esto… ¡Es demasiado repentino! ¿¿Me estás oyendo o qué?? ¡¡Responde!! _**

****

**_ -Lo siento, Ran. Olvídame. _**

****

**_ Tut-tut, tut-tut, tut-tut…_**

** Y tan repentino como empezó terminó. Recordó cómo se sintió aquella noche, ahora hacía dos años. Vacía por dentro, por fuera. ¿Había sido un sueño, había sido real? Por desgracia, todo ocurrió. Esa misma mañana se dirigió rápidamente a la casa del profesor Agasa, y él se lo confirmó, con toda la pena del mundo. Esa fue una mala época; muchas cosas sucedieron: primero, la repentina despedida de Conan. Un buen día llegó su madre, pagó en efectivo lo que les debía y se lo llevó, casi sin tiempo de despedirse. Pero lo de Shinichi la sumergió en un gran vacío; sus notas en la universidad bajaron en picado, y aunque Eri, Kazuha y Sonoko intentaban distraerla y animarla, les costó mucho tiempo lograrlo. Pero el hecho era que ella aún seguía pensando en él, en Shinichi, pese a que no había tenido noticias suyas en dos años. Ni cartas, ni llamadas, ni mensajes… Nada. **

** -¡Ya despegamos! – dijo Genta, el cual estaba sentado una fila delante de ella, mirando embobado por la ventana. **

** -¡Sí! – respondieron los otros dos chicos de ahora doce años. **

** Kazuha, por su parte, se encontraba sentada justo al lado de Ran, y a su otro lado estaba Heiji, el cual miraba sin interés a algunos pasajeros del avión como pasatiempo. La chica de Osaka suspiró al verlos tan poco animados, aunque el aburrimiento se había convertido algo usual al estar con Ran. Últimamente estaba más extraña de lo normal, y pocas veces la veía sonreír. Y no digamos verla sonreír de todo corazón… ¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde la última vez que la vio sonreír con sinceridad? No sabía el tiempo exacto, pero el motivo siempre era el mismo: él. **

** -Uahhh… No me irán mal estas pequeñas vacaciones – dijo el detective de Osaka, bostezando – Pero no sé que harán en la comisaría sin mi…**

** Kazuha frunció el ceño – Aho, no eres el único detective de comisaría. Creo que se las apañarán bien sin ti.**

** -No opino lo mismo, piensa que soy el primero de mi promoción – dijo él, sonriendo. La chica no dijo nada y se acomodó a la silla. Miró a Ran un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Heiji con duda.**

** -Esto… Heiji – la chica se acercó a su oreja y le susurró algo al oído - ¿Tú… tú sabes el paradero de Kudo-kun? **

** El joven detective pareció sorprendido - ¿Por qué le mencionas precisamente ahora?**

** Ella hizo un gesto de que bajara la voz y respondió – No sé… Erais buenos amigos, ¿no? Tal vez haya mantenido contacto contigo y se te haya olvidado decírmelo… **

** El chico negó con la cabeza – Sí, éramos buenos amigos, pero desde que desapareció dos años atrás, que no he vuelto a saber de él, créeme, y me gustaría tanto como a ti o como a neechan saber dónde rayos está. **

** Kazuha sonrió tristemente – No tanto como Ran-chan… **

** -¿Qué decís de mi? – dijo Ran abruptamente, apareciendo por detrás de Kazuha, la cual le estaba dando la espalda para que no se oyera tanto - ¿Eh? **

** Heiji negó con la mano – Nah, nada, nada. Sólo decíamos que Ku… que mirabas con CUriosidad a través de la ventanilla, y nos preguntábamos que qué mirabas.**

** La joven arqueó las cejas – Pues… miraba el mar… No hay nada más, ahora – dijo ella, inocentemente. Heiji asintió con rotundidad y Kazuha resopló. Luego se miró el reloj. Aún faltaban unas horas para aterrizar…**

** {La ciudad que nunca duerme}**

** Un sinfín de miradas curiosas y asustadas se dirigían hacia un hombre que yacía tendido al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, con unas facciones totalmente desfiguradas. La policía acababa de llegar y estaba apartando a la multitud con una cinta aislante. Acababan de llegar algunos inspectores de policía y periodistas. **

** -¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – preguntó un hombretón bajito y regordete, con bigote fino y calvo. Otro hombre, de raza negra, más alto que el primero y con gafas, se adelantó y empezó a leer de su libreta.**

** -La víctima es Brian Thompson, de 47 años. La muerte se ha producido entre las dos y las tres de la madrugada, es decir, una o dos horas antes, inspector. **

** El hombretón regordete asintió con devoción - ¿Y cómo se ha producido el incidente?**

** Un forense se adelantó y señaló hacia los pisos que había a su lado – Todo indica que cayó de algún piso. Tiene marcas de sudor por el cuerpo y según testigos, no hacía mucho ejercicio…**

** -…Así que puede ser que estuviera forcejeando con alguien allá arriba, y que ese alguien le haya tirado por el tejado mientras intentaba defenderse – terminó el detective negro. **

** -Entiendo… Bien, avisen a la familia para darles la noticia. Quiero que interroguen a todos los de la escalera, que comprueben sus cuartadas y que pregunten si alguien ha visto alguien sospechoso…**

** Los policías que había a su lado asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras que el inspector y el detective prosiguieron su investigación. Cada vez había más curiosos que se acercaban para saber qué había ocurrido, y entre ellos había dos jóvenes. La primera aparentaba unos veinte-pocos años, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro e iba mirando sorprendida hacia el panorama que se extendía hacia ella. Entonces la chica se giró hacia su compañero y sonrió con sorna – Realmente me estoy planteando si eres gafe o no. **

** El chico, también de su misma edad, alto y esbelto, de pelo oscuro, hizo una mueca de disgusto – Sólo es casualidad… Voy a echar un vistazo – dijo, con ademán de infiltrarse entre la multitud. Sin embargo, la chica le cogió rápidamente por la manga y frunció el ceño.**

** -Te he dicho mil veces que NADA de casos. Confórmate en ayudarles anónimamente usando tu pseudónimo. Ya sabes que no podemos bajar la guardia para nada, Kudo – dijo ella, ajustándose las gafas.**

** Shinichi Kudo, el joven detective en las sombras, se puso ambas manos a la cabeza y resopló con disgusto – Ya lo sé, Haibara, pero es que es superior a mí… Por cierto, una pregunta – dijo él, mirándola. Ella le miró interesada - ¿Por qué tú me llamas a mí Kudo y yo te llamo Haibara, en lugar de llamarte Miyano? Siempre me dices que te llame por tu apellido falso… ¿Hay algún motivo especial?**

** Ella se encogió de hombros, sacando unas llaves de su bolso – Es que ya me he acostumbrado. Además, Shiho Miyano sólo voy a utilizarlo cuando ellos hayan desaparecido por completo. Hasta entonces, es más seguro que tú me llames así. **

** Él frunció el ceño, algo confundido – Si te empeñas…**

** Ai Haibara entró la llave en el paño y abrió la puerta. Acto seguido se giró hacia el joven – Recuerda, esta noche a las ocho en…**

** -Sí, sí, pesada. ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? – el chico sonrió – Hoy por fin podremos seguirles la pista a la Organización de los hombres de negro mediante 'ése sujeto'… Poco se imagina que vamos tras él. **

** Ai asintió – Exacto. En fin, yo voy tirando ya, hasta luego – y cerró la puerta. El joven, sin responder, continuó andando calle arriba. Miró el reloj: ya eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, aunque no tenía sueño. Habían sido unas semanas duras y peligrosas, arriesgándose mucho, pero eso había dado sus frutos. Junto a la ayuda secreta del FBI, en especial de Jodie y Shuichi, habían encontrado un nuevo miembro de la Organización, que actuaría hoy mismo, de noche, en una obra de teatro de Brooklyn. **

** {Aeropuerto de John Fitzeralth Kennedy, Nueva York, 6:15am}**

** -¡¡Llegamos!! ¡¡Por fin!! **

** -Sólo un cuarto de hora de retraso, no está mal… - dijo Genta, mirando el reloj.**

** Mitsuhiko sonrió – No, no, porque hay que descontar el cuarto de hora que ha estado el avión maniobrando hasta quedar parado, así que creo que hemos sido totalmente puntuales.**

** Genta frunció el ceño – Listillo…**

** Ayumi, seguida de Genta y Mitsuhiko, salieron del corredor de embarque para llegar finalmente al aeropuerto, el cual estaba lleno a rebosar. Metros atrás les seguían Agasa y Kogoro, vigilándoles entre la multitud, y aún más atrás estaban Ran, Kazuha y Heiji. **

** -Venid, chicos, ahora tenemos que ir a recoger los equipajes – dijo Agasa, señalando el punto por el cual aparecían los equipajes con las cintas corredoras. Los tres chicos se acercaron allí ilusionados, esperando a que sus respectivas maletas llegaran. **

** Ran miró a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada hasta que finalmente dio con su blanco. Sonrió y alzó la mano para que esa persona les localizara - ¡¡Yusaku-san, estamos aquí!! **

** Yusaku Kudo, el famoso y consolidado escritor de novelas de misterio y policíacas, apareció entre un grupo de turistas con una gran sonrisa - ¡Hola a todos! Perdonad si os he hecho esperar, pero es IMPOSIBLE aparcar aquí. **

** Ran negó con la cabeza – No, tranquilo, acabamos de llegar – luego se dirigió hacia todos – Er… No se si ya os conocíais o no, este es mi padre… **

** -Kogoro Mouri – dijo él, dándole la mano a Yusaku – Cuánto tiempo. Desde que las señoras no hicieron esa cena familiar hará… casi diez años, ¿no? **

** Yusaku asintió – Más o menos. Caramba, Kogoro, veo que ya tienes alguna caspa… **

** -Y tú has engordado un poco…**

** Todos se los quedaron mirando sin entender, mientras que ambos se echaban a reír sin que nadie entendiera el por qué. Ran siguió con las presentaciones y le presentó a los tres chicos y a Kazuha y Heiji. **

** Pasaron unos minutos, y las maletas ya aparecieron. Cada cual cogió la suya y seguidos por Yusaku, salieron del aeropuerto. Les hizo andar un par de manzanas hasta donde les esperaban dos mercedes negros, cada cual con un conductor vestido a los mil botones.**

** Agasa sonrió – Vaya, Yusaku, qué bien nos cuidas. **

** Él sonrió – Caprichos de la señora. Bueno, subid todos, ellos os llevarán directos al hotel Prince. **

** Ran se acercó a él - ¿Y usted, no viene? **

** Él negó con la cabeza – Nop. Tengo cosas que hacer, mi 'misión' termina aquí. Ah, y de parte de Yukiko, muchos recuerdos y que os espera ya a las puertas del teatro Magnolia a las siete, una hora antes de la función. ¿Vale?**

** Ran asintió – Entendido. Muy bien, hasta la próxima Yusaku-san – dijo la chica, diciéndole adiós con la mano y metiéndose en el coche, junto a Kazuha y Heiji. **

** -¿Prince, uh? Un nombre pijo para un hotel caro de cinco estrellas… Típico de estos americanos – dijo Heiji, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía el panfleto del hotel.**

** -¿Qué dices? Prince es un nombre bonito. Además, tiene piscina climatizada, sala de masajes, jacuzzi, pistas de tenis y golf, y además…**

** -¿Ves? Un hotel para pijos. **

** La chica de Osaka resopló, dándolo por perdido – Hay que estar en el Magnolia a las siete, ¿no? – dijo, dirigiéndose a Ran. Ella asintió – Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente? Vamos al hotel, descansamos un par de horitas, almorzamos y nos vamos por ahí. Luego comemos en alguna pizzería, nos vamos de compras y a las siete vamos al teatro, ¿te parece bien, Ran-chan? **

** -Suena genial, Kazuha-chan, pero… ¿No crees que Hattori se aburrirá un poco con ese plan? – dijo ella, mirando al chico de Osaka. Él asintió, feliz de que alguien por fin comprendiera cómo se sentía.**

** Kazuha le miró de reojo y sonrió – Bah, no importa. **

** -¡¿Cómo que no…?! **

** Ran paró a Heiji – Sí que importa, Kazuha-chan. Vamos, vamos, hoy podéis aprovechar para hacer turismo los dos solos en Nueva York. Una cita perfecta.**

** Kazuha se puso algo roja – Pero… ¿Y tú, Ran-chan? **

** Heiji también se puso por en medio – En serio, no me aburriré. No pasa nada si vais de compras y todo ese rollo…**

** Ran negó con la cabeza, sonriendo – No me perdonaría que por mi culpa no pudierais disfrutar de un día de sol en Nueva York a solas. Tenéis que aprovechar, dicen que aquí llueve casi siempre, y estamos en época de lluvias, así que… **

** Ambos jóvenes de Osaka se miraron con dudas - ¿Seguro, Ran-chan? **

** Ella hizo que sí con fuerza – No os preocupéis. Ah, ya hemos llegado – dijo la chica de Tokio, señalando con el dedo a través del lustroso cristal del coche un gran, alto y precioso hotel, con las letras de "P·R·I·N·C·E" y de 5 estrellas en la parte de arriba. **

** Todos salieron de los dos relucientes coches, cogieron sus respectivas maletas y se dirigieron a la recepción del hotel, con cara de sueño. Acto seguido, les atorgaron sus suites, y cada cual se fue por su lado. Ran, Kazuha y Ayumi en una habitación, Heiji, Genta y Mitsuhiko en otra –para desgracia del chico de Osaka-, y Kogoro y Agasa en otra tercera (ambos temían por los ronquidos del otro). Así pues, empezó el primer día de su estancia en Nueva York… Y poco se esperaban lo que esa larga noche les acontecía. **

** Fin del cap.1**

**_ CONTINUAR_**

** ::Notas de la Autora::**

** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me ha venido la inspiración, y aquí tenéis otro fanfic que espero sea de vuestro agrado Supongo que más de alguien se me querrá echar encima de la yugular por 'cierta escenita de cierta pareja'… ¬¬U Sólo os puedo decir que… ¡Paciencia! Sintiéndolo mucho no puedo aclarar nada respecto a eso… Todo a su momento, ne? **

** Bueno, de hecho la idea de este fic me vino de una manera un tanto… anormal. Fue hace dos noches, justo cuando me senté en la mesa de mi casa para cenar (¬¬U) y me vino una especie de iluminación, similar a lo que siente Conan cuando descubre todo el rompecabezas de un asesinato (incluso me pareció ver la rallita esa brillante del fondo xDD).**

** Espero que hayáis entendido más o menos la cronología de la historia. Por si hay alguna duda, os hago el aclaración: hace 5 años fue lo que ocurrió en el parque de atracciones, dos años antes del presente (tres años después de Tropical Land) sucedió lo de la llamada telefónica, y ya nos situamos al presente. En fin, no sé si lo he aclarado o lo he liado aún más !! Sólo espero que este fanfic os guste tanto como ya desde el principio me está gustando a mí. Con respecto al título, en fin, no hay ninguna duda, no? Al principio no sabía si ponerlo en castellano o en inglés (It happened in New York), y hasta me lo planteé en japonés, pero al final se ha quedado así. Creo que el título tiene mucho que ver con la historia… **

** Ups, me he alargado un poco '' Siento haceros leer toda esta parrafada. En fin! ¡Muchas gracias a todos/as los que me apoyan tanto, y me dan sus maravillosos comentarios! Va por vosotros/as Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Daria, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei.**

** Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamación o comentario a cinturo3xl.net o cinturohotmail.com .**

** ¡Un saludo y un abrazo, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

** {25 de abril del 2004}**


	2. Impredecible encuentro

**_ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No pretendo apropiarme de la serie ni mucho menos, simplemente intento potenciarla mediante la narrativa, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por puro placer de escribir y hacer que la gente se divierta leyendo ._**

** Aclaraciones:**

** … Lo que piensa un personaje**

** Cambio de escena**

**_ Texto en cursiva_: flash back**

**_ Texto en cursiva:_ palabras que dicen en inglés**

** {…} Un lugar**

**   
SUCEDI" EN NUEVA YORK**

** Cap.2: Impredecible encuentro **

_ Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

** Un Mercedes negro se desplazaba a través de las grandes avenidas de Nueva York con un rumbo fijo. En el interior del coche había dos ocupantes. El primero era una mujer, rubia y bien vista, vestida con un traje rojo pasión y mini falda. A su lado conducía un hombre alto y corpulento, de tez morena y mirada asesina. La mujer llevaba consigo un maletín, donde estaba hojeando unos papeles. Finalmente encontró el que buscaba, y sonrió a su acompañante – Parece que hoy todo va viento en popa, ¿eh? **

** Él no dijo nada. La mujer rubia prosiguió – Hm… Faltan tres horas para que empiece la función, ¿no lo encuentras emocionante? – dijo ella, sonriendo. El hombre seguía sin decir nada – Venga ya, sigues siendo un aguafiestas…**

** Bibibibip-bibibibip-bibibibip… **

** La mujer de grandes gafas cogió el teléfono y sonrió amistosamente al ver quién llamaba – Hello, Cool Kid! ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? **

** Desde el otro lado del teléfono, cerca de Central Park, el joven detective Shinichi Kudo se encontraba sentado en un banco. Empezaba a ponerse el sol, y eso indicaba el inicio de la operación 'End of the show' – Todo bien por aquí, veo que sigue siendo tan enérgica como siempre, Jodie-san – dijo él sonriendo interiormente, recordando viejos tiempos. Rápidamente meneó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.**

** Jodie rió – Hahaha! Yes! No como Shu, que no dice esta boca es mía – dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Shuichi Akai, su acompañante. De repente, su gesto se endureció – Bueno, Kudo-kun, ¿qué tal lo lleváis? **

** El tono de voz del detective también se neutralizó – Según lo planeado. Ya hay algunos de los nuestros haciendo cola afuera, en el Magnolia, como si fuesen parte del público. Cuando quede media hora para que empiece la función, Miyano y yo nos introduciremos en el teatro por detrás, donde ya habrá alguien esperándonos para facilitarnos la entrada. Dime, ¿ya habéis alertado a la policía ciudadana para que estén listos para intervenir en el momento adecuado? **

** Jodie asintió, mientras observaba de lejos el paisaje de Miss Liberty, con un precioso y amarillento ocaso a su espalda – Sí, ya están avisados y a la espera de órdenes. Nos vemos, Cool Kid – dijo ella, y colgó. **

** Shuichi la miró de reojo - ¿Crees que funcionará? **

** Jodie asintió – Del todo. Estoy muy contenta que ahora sea de los nuestros. Y el tener a una científica de la categoría de Miyano que encima estuvo en la Organización, nos ha hecho avanzar mucho en estos años… Sí, definitivamente hicimos buenos fichajes con ellos. **

** El hombre se quedó callado, mirando hacia delante con ojos viperinos. Jodie desvió la mirada hacia sus hojas y continuó investigando las fichas de los sospechosos que allí había. Sin embargo, la más importante para ella no estaba. Estaba en el estado 'Missing', desaparecida… **

** Jodie miró hacia la Estatua de la Libertad, pensando en esa persona. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Mucho tiempo. ¿Y si había muerto? No, imposible. Mala hierba nunca muere. Pero estaba deseosa de saber qué había sido de esa mujer, esa mujer de alma perversa, Rotten Apple, como la llamaba Shu. Vermouth. **

** Cierto. Todo se remontaba al Day 0, el día en que empezó todo, ahora hacía cosa de cinco años. Si no recordaba mal, también fue en esa época cuando Kudo-kun y Miyano vinieron a E.U.A. Lo cierto es que no supo por qué vinieron tan de repente, ni cómo supieron encontrarles. Pero eso ahora pertenecía al pasado, y lo importante era el presente. Lo importante era atrapar, antes que la Organización, a ese miembro o exmiembro de la dicha. Porque, claro estaba, daban por supuesto que la Organización supiera que pretendían coger a esa persona e interrogarla, así que seguramente querrían silenciarla. Y eso no debía pasar bajo ningún concepto. **

** -¡¡Fantástico!! ¡¡Increíble!! ¡¡Precioso!! ¡¡Maravilloso!! **

** La joven de Osaka observaba totalmente fascinada la vista desde un mirador que había a los pies del río Hudson. Kazuha movía el aparato de derecha a izquierda, y de arriba abajo, y cada un tiempo determinado, se separaba del mirador y cogía la cámara digital. Detrás suyo estaba Heiji, aburridamente sentado en un banco y contando los turistas que había allí (algo bastante entretenido). **

** -¡¡Me encanta Nueva York!! ¡Es…! **

** -¿Increíble, fantástica, preciosa y… um, maravillosa? Ya me lo has dicho – replicó él, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? – dijo el detective de kansai, por millonésima vez. **

** Kazuha suspiró – ¡Ahg…! Eres un pasota. ¿Ya quieres que volvamos al hotel? **

** -Al hotel no, ¡al teatro Magnolia! A las siete en punto hemos quedad allí con neechan y los demás, y la obra empieza a y media. Teniendo en cuenta que es bastante famosa, habrá un montón de gente, así que dudo que nos encontremos y… ¡Uh-oh, las seis y cuarenta! ¡¡Maldita sea…!! Como no nos demos prisa… - dijo Heiji, levantándose de golpe y cogiendo de la mano a Kazuha – Ya volveremos en otro momento, ¿vale?**

** -Bueno, vale… Lo cierto es que se me ha pasado el tiempo volando – se excusó ella con nerviosismo, mientras ambos corrían dados de las manos a través del pequeño bosque con propósito turístico. Rápidamente llegaron a la calle, donde había un montón de tráfico. Natural, en una ciudad así… Puede haber miles de taxis, pero que de estos millares sólo uno esté vacío… pensó con amargor el detective. Él y Kazuha se pusieron a pie de la calle, esperando que pasara algún vehículo amarillo con el cartel de 'libre'.**

** -Oye, Heiji. **

** Heiji miró a la chica. Ella le señaló la pequeña riñonera de marca que se había comprado, con curiosidad - ¿Por qué la llevas? ¿Es que has traído algo? **

** De repente, el joven detective empezó a sudar. De un acto reflejo apartó la pequeña bolsa que tenía atada a la cadera del alcance de Kazuha – No es nada…**

** Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo que no es nada? Venga, que me aburro, enséñame qué hay… Es sólo curiosidad… - dijo ella, sonriendo suplicantemente. Sin embargo, él no dio su brazo a torcer y los nervios de Kazuha empezaron a quebrarse. Le miró como quien mira a un viejo verde – Oye… no tendrás nada raro ahí dentro, ¿no? **

** -¿¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué quieres decir, nada raro…?? – dijo Heiji, rogando interiormente que no se hubiera dado cuenta.**

** Kazuha le mantuvo la mirada – Pues eso… algo… mmm… que os gusta mucho a los chicos – dijo finalmente Kazuha, midiendo cada palabra que soltaba para que no se escapara ninguna indecencia.**

** ¡¿LO HA DESCUBIERTO?! pensó Heiji mirándola con los ojos agrandados. Kazuha prosiguió – Algo como… una revista fotográfica de Nicole Kidman, Catherine Z. Jones, o tal vez…**

** Boom (sonido que hace el cuerpo de Heiji al caerse de espaldas)**

** El pobre detective se levantó rápidamente, mirando a Kazuha colorado - ¡¿Pero cómo quieres que yo tenga una de esas en mi riñonera?! **

** Kazuha sonrió interiormente – Juju, ya lo sé hombre, era sólo para…**

** Sin embargo, él no la dejó acabar – Para empezar, esas revistas no caben en una riñonera tan pequeña. **

** La chica de Osaka frunció el ceño - ¡¿Qué insinúas, que lo has intentado?! **

** Él le sacó la lengua y se giró sonriendo cuando vio un taxi libre. Rápidamente le llamaron ambos, y subieron en él. Ya eran casi las siete… Kazuha miraba el reloj constantemente, ya con el móvil en mano para llamar a Ran y decirle que llegarían 'un poquito' tarde, y Heiji observando con tranquilidad su riñonera, algo sonrojado. ¿Qué hay en mi riñonera? Pronto lo sabrás, Kazuha, pronto…**

** Teatro Magnolia, Brooklyn, Nueva York. 19.05**

** Había empezado a llover con finas gotas, y la gente que se arremolinaba a las puertas de entrada del Magnolia empezaba a cubrirse de chaquetas o (eso los más previsores) paraguas o chubasqueros. Ran, Kogoro, Agasa y los tres chicos esperaban pacientemente a dichas puertas a Heiji y Kazuha, al resguardo de un amplio tejado que había encima de sus cabezas, para cobijarse de la incesante lluvia.**

** De repente, Ran notó que el móvil vibraba y lo cogió rápidamente - ¿Moshi moshi? **

** -¡Ran-chan! – exclamó Kazuha, con un hilo de voz.**

** -¿Kazuha-chan? ¿¿Dónde estáis?? – respondió Ran, mirándose el reloj. La voz al otro lado del teléfono parecía algo arrepentida.**

** -Lo siento mucho, Ran-chan… Heiji y yo estamos en un taxi de camino, pero hay mucho atasco… Ahora Heiji está buscando el monedero para pagar al conductor e iremos desde aquí hasta el teatro corriendo, tardaremos unos minutos más aún, lo siento… **

** Ran frunció el ceño – Bueno, no te preocupes… No tardéis mucho. **

** Kazuha sonrió – Tranquila, ahora venimos. Y guardadnos el sitio, sobretodo. ¡Hasta ahora! **

** -Adiós – Ran se guardó el teléfono con preocupación. No sabía si estaba permitido o no guardar los asientos, aunque bien pensado, si ya estaban numerados… **

** -¡¡Mira qué vestido tan bonito!! – exclamó Ayumi - ¡¡Y ése también!! ¡Y ése! – dijo la chica, contemplando los lujosos ropajes que traían más de unas señoras, acompañadas cada una de ellas por su etiquetado marido. Ayumi las observaba como si fuesen visiones celestiales, mientras que Genta y Mitsuhiko se apuntaban en una libreta secreta que a Ayumi le gustaban los vestidos de fiesta largos y lujosos, por si alguna vez, de mayores, le hacían un regalo de bodas. **

** Kogoro se miró su reloj de nuevo – Será mejor que vayamos entrando, ¿no? Ahí dentro también hay cola para entrar en la sala donde hay el teatro, así que será mejor que vayamos a hacer cola – dijo él, empezando a andar hacia dentro de la sala donde se iniciaba la cola para acceder al teatro, intentando hacerse paso entre la multitud.**

** Agasa, junto con los tres niños, intentaban seguirle. Mientras, Ran se había quedado fuera, buscando en su bolso las entradas con preocupación – Qué extraño, juraría que las tenía en este bolsillo… Ah, están aquí – dijo aliviada, mirándolas. Cerró la bolsa con cuidado y se giró para disponerse a seguir a los demás, que ya habían entrado en la sala y estaban haciendo cola. **

** Ran observó el cartel que anunciaba la obra teatral, con el gran título de 'Las tres diosas", donde aparecían tres mujeres bellísimas. Una era morena, de pelo negro y largo; la segunda era pelirroja, con unos ojazos azules preciosos, y la tercera era rubia, con ojos azules. Ran se quedó mirando la imagen unos instantes, sonrojándose interiormente. Qué bellezas… - Las tres diosas… - dijo ella para si misma en voz alta - ¿De qué puede tratar…? **

** -Creo que hace referencia al mito griego de 'La manzana dorada'… - dijo una voz masculina tras ella.**

** Ran se giró rápidamente y observó a su interlocutor. Era un joven alto y musculoso, de pelo negro azabache con las puntas algo desordenadas, igual que el flequillo. A Ran le hizo la impresión que hacía mucho que no iba al peluquero. Tenía unos ojos azules oscuros y sonreía al cartel – O eso creo… **

** -Uh…oh… gracias – dijo ella finalmente, sin saber muy bien qué decir. **

** -Me encantan los mitos griegos. La manzana dorada es uno de mis preferidos, pero también me gusta el mito del caballo de Troya, por ejemplo. He venido aquí esperando que fuese otra representación de La manzana dorada – dijo él, extasiado, mirando a Ran. **

** Ella sonrió nerviosamente. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo esto? - ¿A ti te gustan estas leyendas? – dijo él, dirigiéndose directamente a la joven. Ran se sobresaltó – Umm… sí… **

** El joven sonrió – Entonces has encontrado un amigo. Me llamo Jack Kogure, encantado de conocerte – dijo él, dándole la mano. Ran se la tendió algo ofuscada – Yo Ran Mouri, el gusto es mío – dijo ella, algo confundida Este chico es muy extrovertido… **

** -¿Has venido sola? – preguntó él, sonriendo – Yo sí. Un pequeño capricho personal.**

** Ran negó con la cabeza – No, no. He venido con unos amigos, estamos de vacaciones y…**

** Él sonrió – Ya veo, ya me lo imaginaba. Eres de Japón, ¿no? – Ran asintió – Yo también soy japonés, como te indica mi apellido, aunque criado aquí en E.E.U.U. **

** -Anda… - fue lo único que dijo, esa situación le resultaba algo embarazosa. ¿Cómo un completo desconocido le abría así su vida? ¿O tal vez era ella la que siempre la tenía más cerrada de lo común? **

** -¡Ups! Lo siento, se ha hecho tarde, tengo que ir a los bastidores a comprobar cosas… - dijo él, haciendo un gesto de despedida.**

** Ran le miró confusa – Oh…**

** -Es que tengo que vigilar que todo esté en orden – dijo él animado - ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Mouri! ¡Hasta luego!**

** La cara de Ran era todo un poema – A-Adiós, Kogure-kun…**

** El joven se perdió entre la gente. Ran se quedó estática durante unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la hora ¿¿Ya son las siete y veinte?? ¡¡Papá me matará!! pensó ella, echándose a correr hacia el interior de la sala donde había la cola para acceder a la gran estancia que formaba el teatro Magnolia. Dicha zona estaba cada vez más llena, con gente que acababa de llegar por culpa de retrasos y otros asuntos. Ran miró incordiada la dirección por la cual había desaparecido el joven, la había entretenido demasiado, y ahora le tocaba hacer el doble de cola.**

** -En fin, avisaré a papá de que tardaré un poco más… - dijo ella, buscando el móvil entre el bolso. Justo cuando se disponía a llamar, sus ojos se posaron en otra zona de la sala. La zona donde había más gente, justo a la entrada. Al lado de la entrada había una pequeña puerta donde en un cartel ponía 'Sólo personal autorizado'. Eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Lo que en realidad la dejó prácticamente en shock fue que, entre toda esa gente, metros y metros más allá, dirigiéndose a la puerta, le pareció ver a alguien. Un alguien al que hacía cinco años que no veía. Un alguien del cual había estado esperando que reapareciera, aunque supiera que eso nunca pasaría. Un alguien al cual, tiempo atrás, esperó durante mucho tiempo a que regresara de un caso, aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo… Su amigo de la infancia, su primer y único amor. Shinichi Kudo. **

** -¡¡Date prisa, idiota!! ¡¡Ya son y media, y la función empieza YA!! – exclamó Kazuha, cogiendo de la manga a Heiji para que fuese más rápido. Finalmente la pareja de kansai logró llegar hasta el Magnolia, aunque su alma se rompió en pedazos al comprobar el gran número de gente que allí había para entrar en el teatro en si. **

** -¿Tenemos que hacer toda esta cola…? – preguntó Heiji con la mirada ofuscada, observando todas esas cabezas.**

** Kazuha iba a responderle que qué remedio, cuando de repente descubrió la inconfundible melena de Ran - ¡¡RAN-CHAN!! – exclamó ella, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga haciéndose paso a la fuerza (y MUY a la fuerza) de la gente, seguida por Heiji, el cual iba disculpándose a cada persona que Kazuha atropellaba o empujaba - ¡¡Ran-chan!! **

** A medida que iban acercándose a la joven de Tokio, empezaron a notar que algo le pasaba. Parecía que aún no se había percatado de los gritos de Kazuha, y no sólo eso, sino que miraba a un punto en concreto con la tez pálida y los ojos agrandados sobremanera, mientras tenía la mano encima de los labios, con una expresión de total incredulidad e incertidumbre. **

** -¿Ran-chan? – ahora sí, Ran parpadeó bruscamente y se giró hacia Kazuha con rapidez - ¿Qué te ocurre? **

** -¡K-Kazuha-chan! – exclamó Ran, mirándola a ella y a Heiji, los cuales estaban confundidos. Acto seguido volvió a mirar con rapidez hacia la puerta de 'Sólo personal autorizado' y la señaló, para que los dos jóvenes de Osaka miraran también hacia allí – S-S-Shi… **

** -¿Qué te pasa, Ran-chan? – dijo Kazuha, tomándola por los hombros - ¡¿Ran-chan?! **

** Ella seguía mirando la puerta – Shi… ¡Shinichi…!**

** Kazuha y Heiji la miraron sin entender - ¿Shinichi? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? **

** Ran seguía señalando la puerta - ¡S-Shinichi! ¡Estaba allí! ¡Le he visto con mis propios ojos, Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun! ¡Hace un momento! ¡Entre la gente! ¡Yo estaba aquí haciendo cola y he mirado hacía allí y le he visto…! ¡Le he visto! ¡Allí! ¡Yo…! **

** Kazuha endureció la mirada - ¡Ran-chan, CÁLMATE! – Ran respiró hondo y empezó a tranquilizarse. Kazuha prosiguió – A ver, ¿dónde dices que le has visto? – dijo ella con paciencia. Ran señaló la puerta que había al lado de la puerta principal – Allí no está… **

** Ran cerró los ojos - ¡YA LO SÉ! ¡Te juro que le he visto! ¡Tan claramente como os veo a ti y a Hattori-kun! – exclamó ella desesperada, empezando a llorar. Kazuha la abrazó con comprensibilidad, mientras que Heiji miraba de reojo por dicha puerta. ¿Kudo, aquí, en Nueva York? ¿De toda la superficie terrestre, era posible que hubiesen coincidido hasta llegar a encontrarse debajo del mismo techo? Aunque, claro, también podría ser que fuese un joven que se pareciera a Shinichi y nada más. Y teniendo en cuenta el estado anímico de Ran, era natural que se confundiera. **

** -Neechan, la obra estará a punto de empezar. Será mejor que entremos. Ahora somos los siguientes – dijo, señalando la cola. Kazuha le dio la razón – Ya le buscaremos después, ¿vale? Si dices que le has visto, lo más probable es que siga estando por aquí, ¿no? – la tranquilizó Kazuha. Ran sonrió algo aliviada y se tocó la cabeza.**

** -Yo… Lo siento, seguro que me habré confundido… Últimamente estoy algo susceptible, perdonadme – dijo ella, empezando a andar. Los dos jóvenes de Osaka prefirieron no darle más vueltas al tema, y los tres entraron en el oscuro teatro. Lo primero que notaron era que hacía un poco de calor. Las luces ya estaban al mínimo, sólo para aquellos que aún no habían encontrado su asiento. Un hombre vestido de etiqueta les dirigió a sus asientos, donde ya hacía rato que les esperaban los demás. Después de algunas broncas por llegar tarde, los ánimos se calmaron. Poco a poco la gente fue terminando de entrar, hasta que las puertas de acceso se cerraron con gran estrépito. Cada diez metros se puso un guardia de seguridad. Ahora sí, las luces ya se apagaron por completo. Cada cual dejó sus teléfonos o buscas desconectados o en silencio, y el telón finalmente se subió. **

** -Las siete y media… - pensó Jodie con frustración - ¿Se sabe algo ya?**

** La agente del F.B.I. estaba de pies en una sala preparada única y exclusivamente para su uso en la investigación. Desde dicha sala tenían vistas privilegiadas a la obra teatral sin que nadie les viera. Un hombre que estaba a su lado negó con la cabeza – No, Starling. Aún no se sabe nada del sospechoso. **

** Jodie se apoyó la frente en ambas manos, preocupada. **

** -Tranquilícese, no creo que esté muerto, por lo menos no aún - dijo Shinichi, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, mirando a través del cristal. **

** -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – replicó ella. Shinichi se encogió de hombros – Mi sexto sentido me lo dice. **

** Ella y Shiho le dirigieron una mirada no muy relajada, mientras él sonreía ajeno a todo. **

** -De todas maneras, sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que arrestarle entre bastidores. Sería mucho más fácil cogerle cuando salga a escena… - dijo Shiho, frunciendo el ceño.**

** -Idiota, si lo hiciésemos así, la Organización tendría un blanco perfecto y antes que pudiésemos contar hasta tres, ya estaría al otro barrio. Si lo hacemos discretamente, no sólo ganaremos la vida del sospechoso, sino que es probable que la Organización no sepa que está en nuestras manos, porque… - la cara del joven detective se ofuscó - … supongo que habéis extremado las medidas de seguridad, ¿no? Lo último que nos falta es que empiecen a disparar indiscriminadamente… **

** Jodie asintió rápidamente – No te preocupes, Cool Kid. Todo está bajo control. **

** El hombre que había hablado antes volvió a entrar en la habitación con la expresión decidida – Ya ha empezado.**

** Tres Diosas: Atenea, Afrodita y Hera. La Diosa de la sabiduría, la Diosa de la belleza y la mujer de Zeus. Las tres eran tres diosas preciosas y bellísimas, y cada una de ellas aspiraba a ser la belleza más sorprendente de todo el cielo. Quedaron enemistadas cuando, en una boda real entre una ninfa y un humano, en una silla alguien dejó una manzana de oro donde había inscritas las palabras 'Para la más bella'. Atenea, Afrodita y Hera, creyéndose merecedoras de dicho título, se enemistaron, y para saber cuál de las tres era la más bella, y puesto que ningún dios se atrevía a elegir, hicieron que fuese el príncipe Paris de Troya quien eligiera cuál de las tres era la más bella. Cada una le prometió un premio si la elegía triunfadora, y finalmente Paris se decantó por Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza, la cual le había prometido el amor de Helena de Esparta (hecho el cual formó la guerra de Troya), y a su vez causando la enemistad de Troya con las otras dos diosas. **

** Supongo que, al final, sí que era una versión más de 'La manzana dorada'… pensó Ran, recordando las palabras del joven de antes. La obra de 'La manzana dorada' le traía tantos y tantos recuerdos de la última vez que vino a Nueva York, haría cosa de unos seis años, acompañada de Shinichi. Ellos, junto a su madre, fueron a ver dicha obra de teatro, aunque para variar tuvo que haber un asesinato. Allí conoció, entre otras más personas, a su actriz favorita a parte de Yukiko, Sharon Vineyard. **

** -Impresionante, ¿eh? – susurró Kazuha por lo bajo - ¿Cuál de las tres diosas te gusta más, Ran-chan?**

** -Mmmm… - Ran se puso un dedo en los labios, pensativamente - Ninguna de las tres me gusta. Las veo muy codiciosas, eso de querer ganarse el título de ser las más bellas… La belleza no es lo más importante en una persona, ¿no? A no ser que hablásemos de la belleza interior, cosa que en este caso no se cumple. Aquí lo que les importa más es la belleza exterior, por lo tanto, no me gusta ninguna… **

** Kazuha se la quedó mirando – Me refería a las actrices… - dijo ella, algo tocada por la explicación de su amiga – De todas maneras, tienes razón.**

** -¿De las actrices? – Ran se las miró una por una, eran las tres mujeres que salían en el cartel publicitario que había visto hacía un rato, justo antes de la aparición de Jack Kogure. Se encogió de hombros – Todas son guapísimas, dignas de la manzana.**

** -¡Shhhhh! – interrumpió Heiji, sentado al lado de Kazuha. La chica de Osaka frunció el ceño, y ambas volvieron a prestar atención a la obra.**

** -Creo que ahora saldrá Paris, el príncipe troyano – dijo Ayumi mirando con atención al escenario, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, para contemplar por qué lugar podría salir el actor y así verlo antes. Mitsuhiko y Genta no se encariñaron mucho con dicho príncipe - ¡Qué nervios…!**

** Ahora sí, finalmente sonó una música inquietante, cortesía de la banda que había al pie del telón, aunque nadie la viese puesto que estaba bajo nivel. Unas luces iluminaron una zona en concreto del escenario y retumbaron los tambores. **

** -¡Ya sale! – exclamó Ayumi, mirando emocionada al escenario, al igual que muchas otras chicas y mujeres. **

** Los tambores seguían retumbando, y las luces seguían marcando una perfecta circunferencia por el lugar donde tenía que hacer aparición dicho actor. La gente empezó a mirar confundida a su alrededor. **

** -¿Por qué no sale? – preguntó Kazuha. Heiji se encogió de hombros.**

** -Tal vez han tenido un imprevisto… **

** Metros más allá, los productores de Las tres diosas se ponían nerviosos. Jodie apareció por detrás de ellos rápidamente, con la mirada decidida – _Hey, what's going on?_ (Eh, ¿qué está pasando?) **

**_ -We don't know! Prince Paris should appear now!_ (¡No lo sabemos! ¡El príncipe Paris tendría que salir ahora!) – obtuvo por respuesta Jodie, de parte del encargado que miraba a un lado y a otro del telón. Las tres actrices que estaban dentro de la obra empezaban a sudar. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? **

** -¡¿Le habéis encontrado?! – gritó Shinichi, apareciendo por detrás del vestíbulo que allí había, acompañado de dos agentes más. Jodie negó con la cabeza y él rechinó los dientes – Mierda… ¿Es posible que hayan adivinado que le seguíamos…? **

** -_No idea_ – respondió Jodie frustrada, apoyándose en la pared – Espero que no se hayan dado…**

**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!_ Un grito inundó todo el teatro con potencia. Todo el mundo se quedó callado por un instante. **

** Shinichi miró con ojos agrandados al otro lado del escenario, por donde se había oído el grito de una mujer. Sin dudarlo un instante, y seguido por Jodie y Shiho, junto a otros más agentes, empezaron a correr hasta el otro lado del escenario sin importarles pasar por delante del escenario, donde se encontraban las tres actrices consternadas. **

** -¿Qué está pasando? – exclamó Agasa, poniéndose de pies y mirando hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito. Otros le siguieron el ejemplo y se levantaron preocupados. Poco a poco la multitud se fue alzando nerviosamente, pues eso no parecía que estuviera dentro del diálogo de la obra. **

** -¡Ni idea, pero yo voy ahora mismo! Kazuha, vosotros salid de aquí y esperaos fuera, yo voy a averiguar qué ha pasado. Dentro de diez minutos te llamo, ¿vale? – dijo Heiji, levantándose también y mirando a la chica de Osaka. Kazuha asintió no muy decidida y observó con impotencia cómo Heiji se alejaba rápidamente de ellos y, haciéndose paso a duras penas entre el público, intentaba llegar hasta la otra punta de la gran estancia donde se encontraban los bastidores, lugar de donde había provenido el grito. **

** -¡Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí! La gente se está poniendo nerviosa – dijo Kogoro. Agasa situó a los tres chicos cerca de él para no perderles de vista, mientras que Kazuha y Ran iban a la retaguardia. Muchos curiosos se dirigían al lugar del grito, pero la experiencia de el los les decía que no era muy prudente. **

** Este sentimiento… pensó Ran con amargor, volviendo la cara hacia el teatro con nostalgia Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo sentía…C… ¡¿C-Cómo?! Los ojos de Ran se agrandaron sobremanera por segunda vez en aquel día, y entre la multitud, y cabezas que iban como locas de aquí para allá, y policías que intentaban intervenir para calmar a la gente, logró disipar a la larga distancia el tablado. Y allí, corriendo con toda la velocidad que siempre tuvo, estaba Shinichi. **

** -¡K-Kazuha-chan! – exclamó Ran, señalando hacia allí. Kazuha le siguió la mirada. **

** -¡¿É-Ése no es Kudo-kun?! – exclamó ella, situándose junto a su amiga. **

** Shinichi… Es Shinichi… No eran imaginaciones mías, Shinichi está en Nueva York, está aquí mismo… eran los únicos pensamientos que tenía ella. Los demás también le habían visto. Agasa estaba más que sorprendido, al igual que Kogoro. Finalmente, Shinichi se perdió entre los bastidores, seguido de algunos más. **

** Los ojos de Ran aún se agrandaron más - ¡¿J-Jodie-sensei?! Y ése de ahí es… - Ran miró con la tez pálida al hombre que corría al lado de Jodie. El mismo hombre que conoció en su primera visita a Nueva York… Shuichi Akai. **

** -¡Vamos, Ran-chan! – dijo Kazuha, cogiéndola del brazo - ¡Vayamos hacia allí! ¡Heiji también se topará con Kudo-kun y podréis hablar tranquilamente! **

** Sin embargo, Ran no se movió un pelo. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, un sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón, que lo llenaba de frío y que le impedía moverse. No… No quería ir. No quería encontrarse con Shinichi. ¿La razón? No la sabía. Simplemente era lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo en esos precisos instantes. **

** -¿R…Ran-chan…? – preguntó Kazuha, mirando a su amiga con algo de duda - ¿Vamos?**

** La expresión de Ran cambió súbitamente, y sonriendo a Kazuha como si nada, le preguntó inocentemente - ¿Ir dónde? **

** La chica de Osaka frunció el ceño – Pues a hablar con Kudo-kun… **

** Los ojos de Ran se abrieron, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Kudo-kun? Yo no conozco a ningún Kudo-kun. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que la gente se nos tire encima – dijo, señalando a los policías que ya casi no podían controlar la marea humana. Ran se situó detrás de Agasa, con la intención que empezaran a tirar. El hombre así lo hizo, algo sorprendido por su reacción. Kazuha la siguió silenciosamente. **

** No es de extrañar que te sientas así con él, Ran-chan. Es lógico. Aún me acuerdo de la voz con que me hablaste al día siguiente de su llamada… Lo cierto es que Kudo-kun no te merece, pero tú te mereces ser feliz, y creo que eso sólo podrá ser estando con él. Kazuha sonrió tiernamente, observando a su amiga de espaldas. Ahora descansa, relájate y piensa sobre esto con detenimiento. Yo estaré a tu libre disposición para ayudarte, no lo dudes. **

** La chica de Osaka se giró Y en cuanto a ti, Heiji, te tocará hacer lo mismo con Kudo-kun… **

** Fuera del teatro Magnolia, entre la multitud, un hombre vestido con tejanos y camiseta negra, y una gorra con visera también negra, hablaba por teléfono. **

** -¿Y bien? – preguntó su interlocutor, una voz sensual y muy femenina.**

** El hombre sonrió – Todo según lo planeado. Le he encontrado.**

** Fin del cap.2**

**_ CONTINUAR_**

** NA1 – Raddish Redwood hace su primera aparición en la saga de Golden Apple. Es el inspector en jefe de la policía de Nueva York que acude a resolver el caso.**

** () En este fic he introducido el concepto de que haya frases en inglés, dado que los hechos se sitúan en Nueva York, dudo que la mayoría de secundarios vayan hablando en japonés U Así que pondré algunas frases en inglés, con la traducción al lado entre paréntesis. Sólo espero no equivocarme… U**

**_ Notas de la autora:_**

** Konbanwa mina-san! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. He tardado un poco en escribirlo pero entre que no me venía la inspiración y entre que tuve que volver a escribirlo de nuevo (se me eliminó el primero que hice y tuve que volver a empezar TTTT) ya casi ha pasado un mes U. Pero al menos espero que este segundo capítulo sea de vuestro agrado ò.ó Además, como habréis podido comprobar, la cosa se va poniendo cada vez más y más interesante, ¿eh? … =P **

** ¿Quién es ese Jack Kogure? ¿Por qué tiene tanta familiarización con Ran? ¿Será de fiar…? **

** ¿Qué es lo que Heiji esconde de Kazuha? (aunque os lo podéis imaginar perfectamente )**

** Preguntas sin respuesta de momento…=P Si quieres saber qué pasará, lee los próximos capítulos! Gracias una vez más por vuestro apoyo incondicional!!!! Muchas gracias a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Pussy0017, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. ¡Domo arigatou, mina-san! Cualquier referencia, enviadme un mail a cinturo3xl.net o a cinturohotmail.com, ok? **

** En fin, hasta la próxima entrega! Y perdonadme si me retraso mucho, pero estos capítulos son más largos de los que suelo escribir, y añadidle el hecho de que estoy en plenos exámenes finales U**

** Oyasumi nasai! **

**_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

** 29 de mayo del 2004**


	3. Game Start

**_ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No pretendo apropiarme de la serie ni mucho menos, simplemente intento potenciarla mediante la narrativa, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por puro placer de escribir y hacer que la gente se divierta leyendo ._**

** Aclaraciones:**

** … Lo que piensa un personaje**

** Cambio de escena**

**_ Texto en cursiva_: flash back**

**_ Texto en cursiva:_ palabras que dicen en inglés**

** {…} Un lugar**

**   
SUCEDI" EN NUEVA YORK**

** Cap.3: Game Start **

_ Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

** {Bastidores del teatro Magnolia} **

** Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos claros, estaba tendido al suelo, con una silla tirada a su lado. Era bastante atractivo, alto y fornido. Vestía unas extrañas prendas al estilo griego antiguo, puesto que se había preparado para entrar en escena. Sin embargo de sus labios se desprendía un pequeño hilo de sangre. **

** Alrededor de la víctima, en el camerino, había algunos curiosos y los encargados de la obra, custodiados por un fuerte cordón policial. **

** -Su nombre era William Rushell, de treinta y dos años. Oficio: actor. Era el príncipe Paris en la obra 'Las tres Diosas'. Hora aproximada de la muerte: entre las siete y media, la última vez que fue visto por la señorita Linda, y las ocho y cuarto, la hora en que la señorita Michelle ha encontrado el cadáver – sentenció el inspector Raddish Redwood (NA1), un hombre de edad ya adelantada, regordete, con bigote afilado y calvo - ¿Se saben las causas de la muerte? – pronunció, dirigiéndose a un forense que inspeccionaba el cuerpo.**

** -Ha sido envenenado – dijeron dos voces al unísono.**

** Las dos voces provenían de detrás del público curioso. Al oírlas, les hicieron paso y todo el mundo pudo ver a dos jóvenes, los cuales se miraban respectivamente asombrados. Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori. **

** -¡¿HA-HATTORI?! – exclamó Shinichi, con los ojos agrandados, mirando a su eterno rival y amigo al que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Aunque habían pasado tres años, no había cambiado nada. **

** El detective del oeste también se quedó pasmado - ¡¿Kudo?! ¡¿Pero qué…?! – de repente, al joven detective le vino a la mente las palabras pronunciadas por Ran hacía un rato. Así que era cierto, sí que había visto a Shinichi, no eran imaginaciones de la chica; y no sólo eso. Shinichi Kudo, el gran detective, estaba a dos metros de él, cara a cara. **

** -Exactamente – dijo el forense, dirigiéndose al inspector en jefe – Ha sido envenenado por alguna especie de sustancia paralizante. La víctima se ha quedado indefensa y el culpable ha aprovechado para ahogarle con esa cuerda que hay allí, y que en estos precisos instantes están analizando mis compañeros. **

** -Hmmm… interesante. Interesante… - dijo el hombretón. **

** Muy ajenos a todo eso, los dos detectives aún se estaban mirando sin saber qué hacer. Heiji miraba a Shinichi. Al principio su expresión había sido de sorpresa e incluso de alegría, pero ahora el joven detective del este le estaba escondiendo la mirada. Heiji se adelantó hacia él – Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, desde que desapareciste por la cara… - dijo él, yendo directamente al punto que le interesaba, con una voz firme e impasible.**

** Shinichi le miró a los ojos – Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hattori. ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo él. El ambiente estaba tenso, ambos lo notaban. Por alguna extraña razón, el uno no encontraba al que había sido su mejor amigo años atrás. Los dos habían cambiado. Heiji notaba que su amigo le escondía algo, y Shinichi notaba que Heiji sabía que le escondía algo, lo cual no mejoraba la situación. **

** -He venido de vacaciones unos días con Kazuha. Se ve que tu madre envió unas invitaciones a neechan para que vinieran aquí a ver esta representación, y así pasar unos días en Nueva York todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. **

** Las facciones de Shinichi cambiaron a incertidumbre. Con un hilo de voz y la mirada que echaba chispas, le preguntó a Heiji - Ran… ¿Ran está aquí? **

** Heiji, aún impasible, asintió rotundamente. Shinichi bajó la mirada, contrariado, apretando sus puños. Heiji frunció el ceño – ¿Qué pasa contigo, Kudo? **

** -¿Eh? **

** -No intentes engañarme, sabes que te conozco. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que te habías ido por culpa de la organización, porque no querías ponernos en peligro. Y tenía la esperanza de que cuando todo acabara, y volvieras a ser tú, cosa que veo que has conseguido hace tiempo, volverías con nosotros, y con neechan – hizo una pequeña pausa – Pero me equivocaba. En lugar de eso te encuentro aquí, siendo detective en Nueva York. ¿Qué está pasando? **

** Shinichi dudó – Es mucho más complicado de lo que crees, Hattori. **

** -¡Pues entonces haz el favor de explicármelo, porque no entiendo nada! – dijo él, con impotencia.**

** El detective del este no se dejó intimidar – Todo está bien. No pasa nada. Ahora tengo una nueva vida aquí, en Nueva York. No tengo ninguna intención de volver nunca más a Tokio – dijo él, con decisión.**

** Los ojos de Heiji se agrandaron – Así que es eso, ¿eh? Nos has tenido en vilo todo este tiempo, esperando que volvieras un día cualquiera, y ahora resulta que no pensabas volver… ¡Dime! ¡¿Y qué pasa con neechan?! ¡¿Qué pasa con Ran?! ¡¿No te has parado a pensar ni siquiera en un segundo en cómo se siente ella?! ¡¡Kazuha me lo contó!! ¡¡Me describió su estado de ánimo con sólo haberla oído hablar por teléfono!! ¡¡Kudo, estaba DESTROZADA!! ¡¡Y lo sigue estando!! ¡¿Es que no te importa que…?!**

** Shinichi apretó los puños y de improvisto, con un rápido movimiento, le cogió por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza haciéndole chocar contra la pared. Heiji se quedó sin habla. **

** -¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡Tú no entiendes NADA, ¿me oyes?! ¡¡NADA!! ¡¿Te crees que me lo he pasado bien todo este tiempo?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¡El único motivo por el cual me fui era porque…!!**

** -¡¡Kudo-kun!! – se oyó una voz femenina detrás de ambos, que venía corriendo. Se trataba de Shiho Miyano, acompañada por Jodie y Shuichi. Ella y Jodie se quedaron sin habla al ver al detective de Osaka allí, y aún más en la situación en que estaban. **

** Shinichi respiró hondo, y lentamente soltó a Heiji, el cual aún le miraba como si fuese la primera vez que le viese – Lo siento, Hattori. Hazte un favor, olvídame. Olvida todo lo relacionado conmigo. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Ran que me has visto hoy aquí – dijo él, quedo. **

** Heiji frunció el ceño – Kudo, Ran ya sabe que estás aquí. Antes te ha visto – los ojos de Shinichi se agrandaron. Heiji no dijo nada más. **

** -Tenemos que irnos. Estar aquí es peligroso – interrumpió Shuichi desde atrás, con su voz grave. Jodie le dio la razón.**

** Shiho se acercó a Shinichi y, cogiéndole de la mano, le obligó a que empezara a andar – Nos vamos. Ellos aún están aquí. **

** ¿Ellos? pensó Hattori, mirando a la chica castaña. Y entonces se fijó más en su cara ¡Pero si es… es ella! ¡La pequeña que vivía con el profesor! ¡Ai Haibara, la inventora del veneno! pensó él interiormente. Entonces, ellos podrían ser… ¿la Organización? **

** Shinichi finalmente se giró, y sin despedirse empezó a marcharse. Heiji tampoco se movió – Así que todo esto es lo mucho que te importa ella, ¿eh? – dijo él, de brazos cruzados. **

** Sin mirarle, a punto de salir del edificio, Shinichi le devolvió las últimas palabras – Ella ya no me importa nada – y cerró la puerta. Desde su posición, de piernas cruzadas y manos en los bolsillos, Heiji sonrió triunfalmente. No sé qué está pasando, pero te aseguro, Kudo, que no dejaré que te afrontes a ello solo.**

** Seguía lloviendo. El buen tiempo que les había acompañado hasta entrar en el teatro había desaparecido. Numerosos paraguas de distintos colores salían rápidamente del teatro, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo. Muchos policías intentaban en vano que la multitud se disipara, pero cada uno se alejaba cuanto podía del Magnolia, puesto que instantes antes había habido un tiroteo. No se sabía aún quién había sido ni desde dónde había disparado; lo único que Ran sabía es que, mientras salía junto a Kazuha, se habían oído cuatro o cinco disparos de pistola. Entonces sí que reinó el pánico, y por un momento pensó que la gente se la engulliría. Pero finalmente estaban todos afuera, sanos y salvos. Kazuha estaba hablando con el móvil con Heiji, Agasa había ido a comprar algo de comer con los niños, para intentar que se les pasara el miedo, y Kogoro estaba simplemente sentado, mirando los policías aquí y allá. **

** -Ran, hija, ponte más atrás o quedarás empapada – dijo Kogoro, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Ran dio un pequeño paso atrás para resguardarse de la lluvia debajo de un balcón. Su mente estaba ausente. Aún recordaba la segunda vez que le había visto. Tenía miedo, no quería verle, no quería afrontarse a la verdad. Porque ya sabía qué sería lo que le esperaría cuando le encontrara. Shinichi se fue porque ÉL quiso. ¿Quién le decía que ya no se había olvidado de ella? Al fin y al cabo habían pasado ya… ¿cuántos años? Tres…Tres largos e insufribles años… Ran cerró los ojos con fuerza. Qué estúpida había sido. Ahora Shinichi seguramente tenía un oficio, una buena chica, una nueva vida. No sé por qué actué así. No sé por qué le esper**

** Sí que lo sabes… le respondió una voz dentro de ella. Ran negó con la cabeza ¡NO! Él ya no… **

** La voz la cortó Él siempre te ha gustado, y nunca has dejado de quererle… Incluso ahora sigues queriéndole. **

** ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Cállate!! **

** ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? Yo soy tú. Tú eres yo. Pero hay una pequeña diferencia entre nosotras dos: yo soy la Ran sincera y tú eres la Ran que se engaña a sí misma…**

** -Cállate… ¡Cállate! ¡No te soporto, vete! – exclamó Ran, con las manos apretadas fuertemente a la cabeza. Kazuha se giró hacia ella, impactada.**

** -¿R…Ran-chan…? – tartamudeó. **

** -¡¡NO!! – sin previo aviso, Ran se echó a correr entre la multitud. Iba chocando con hombros desconocidos, yendo de un lado a otro. A lo lejos, oía los gritos de Kazuha y de Heiji, el cual habría llegado justo cuando ella había echado a correr. No le importaba. No le importaba nada en esos instantes, sólo correr y correr hasta no aguantar más, y dejar que la tierra se la tragara. Sí, quería desaparecer. No quería una vida así… Se odiaba a sí misma. Se odiaba por haber esperado que volviera. Se odiaba por ser tan confiada, tan positiva, en lugar de ser realista y afrontarse a la realidad: Shinichi no la quería, y seguramente no la quiso nunca. Y todos esos años que se había pasado en vano esperándole, todas esas lágrimas caídas, pasaban por delante de ella en pequeños flash-back que no lograba disipar.**

** -¡Cuidado! – exclamó una voz conocida. Justo cuando Ran iba perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose de espaldas, como consecuencia de haber chocado con una escrupulosa silueta, alguien le cogió fuertemente el brazo y la volvió a subir - ¿Estás bien? **

** Ran le miró a la cara -¡Ah! Tú eres… - Jack Kogure, el joven al que había conocido antes de entrar en el teatro. La chica arqueó las cejas y le soltó la mano – Gracias… no miraba por dónde iba, lo siento. **

** Él sonrió como si no pasara nada - ¡Con la cara que hacías, cualquiera diría que te acababa de dejar el novio! **

** Ran desvió la mirada rápidamente y no dijo nada. Kogure frunció el ceño y sonrió con nerviosismo – Vamos, vamos… ¡Eres una chica muy guapa! No te preocupes, hay cientos de hombres sueltos por el mundo que buscan pareja, chicas amables como tú, como por ejemplo hombres como yo – culminó él, sonriendo - ¿Quieres que te invite a algo? ¿Tienes apetito? **

** Ran negó rápidamente con la cabeza – No, no, verás… He dejado a mis amigos plantados en el Magnolia, tengo que regresar ahora mismo. **

** Jack se la quedó mirando - ¿En el Magnolia? Pues permíteme felicitarte por tus casi 500 metros que te has pulido, Mouri… Estás bastante lejos del teatro, ¿lo sabías? – terminó él, sonriendo.**

** A Ran se le cayó una gotita - ¿En serio? Jaja, vaya… Yo simplemente iba corriendo y corriendo… **

** -Ven, este es mi coche – dijo, apretando un botón de las llaves del coche y haciendo que se le encendieran unas luces intermitentes y que se bajara el seguro – Sube, te llevo. **

** Ran dudó un instante. Era un completo desconocido – O si prefieres, puedo llevarte al hotel Prince y les dices a tus amigos que ya vas camino del hotel… **

** La chica subió la mirada. Hacía rato que notaba que algo no iba bien, y ahora lo había descubierto. El hecho de haber crecido en el mundo detectivesco le había hecho desarrollar un buen sentido, y aunque no fuese tan perfecto y pulido como el de detectives como Shinichi o Heiji, le permitió darse cuenta de un punto importante. Pero necesitaba saber más, y por eso aceptó, fingiendo incertidumbre – Ah… bueno… **

** Kogure sonrió amablemente y le abrió la puerta del coche. Ran se sentó y se puso el cinturón, mientras que a su lado, Jack hacía lo mismo. Mientras iban hablando y entablando un poco de amistad, Ran tenía un único pensamiento.**

** Este tipo… ¿Cómo sabía el nombre del hotel? **

** -Sí, muy bien, hasta ahora… Y lo siento mucho… Vale, adiós – Ran colgó el teléfono y miró por la ventanilla, por la cual seguían resbalando gotas de lluvia.**

** Jack la miró interrogativamente y Ran sonrió – Kazuha-chan, la amiga que he dejado plantada. Le he dicho que ahora un amigo me lleva al hotel, y que nos encontraremos allí para la hora de la cena. **

** El joven sonrió – Vaya, ¿ya me consideras amigo? Si quieres, puedes llamarme Jack. 'Jack-kun' no me suena muy bien – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de disgusto mientras seguía conduciendo. **

** -Oh… Claro. En tal caso, puedes llamarme Ran si lo prefieres – dijo ella, no muy ilusionada. **

** -Bueno, ya hemos llegado – dijo él, parándose delante del hotel. Ran cada vez estaba más asombrada. Sin haberle dicho absolutamente nada, la había conducido hasta el hotel Prince. Vale, tal vez ese hotel tenía buena reputación en Nueva York, y al quedar cerca de Central Park fuese uno de los más famosos, pero… ¿era casualidad que Jack supiera todo eso? Realmente inquietante. **

** -De hecho yo también me hospedo aquí – dijo él, de repente, cerrando el coche con llave automáticamente. Ran se lo quedó mirando, y él prosiguió – Por eso sabía que estabas aquí, te vi ésta mañana con tus amigos. Por eso me llamaste la atención en el Magnolia, pensé que no podía ser cosa de casualidad y decidí acercarme a ti. Yo creo en el Destino, ¿tú no? **

** Ran se encogió de hombros – No lo sé… Soy yo la que controla mi vida, aunque en situaciones desesperadas siempre necesitamos el apoyo, aunque inexistente, de alguien que esté por encima de nosotros, ¿no? **

** Seguía lloviendo. Ran le hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida, mientras Jack se quedaba en el coche - ¿No vienes? – preguntó ella. Jack negó con la cabeza – Tengo cosas que hacer. **

** -Oh, bueno pues… hasta pronto – dijo ella, despidiéndose con la mano. Jack correspondió al saludo sonriendo. Observó cómo la silueta de la chica desaparecía tras las puertas del hotel corredizas y se giró. Sonrió interiormente.**

** Nunca he visto a Dios, ni tocar un Ángel a un ser humano… Volvió a poner en marcha los motores del coche.**

** ¿Realmente Dios existe…? Es posible, porque me ha traído de cabeza a ti… Mientras conducía con una mano, con la otra se tocaba la piel de la cara. Sin previo avisto, se la arrancó como si de goma se tratara.**

** Me vas a ser de mucha utilidad, Ran. Ni te lo imaginas Una nueva silueta sonreía fríamente a través del retrovisor del lustroso coche rojo oscuro, que circulaba con soberbia por las calles de Nueva York. **

** Empezaba a hacer frío, aunque en el interior del piso no se notaba, puesto que con la pequeña hoguera que allí había, bastaba y sobraba para alumbrar y calentar la pequeña estancia. Seguía lloviendo. No le gustaba que lloviera tanto. En Tokio no solía llover tanto, o al menos no tan seguido, durante tantos días y sin parar…**

** Echaba de menos Tokio. Su antigua vida, sus antiguos amigos, su familia… Su vida anterior. Todo. **

** -Ahhh… Esto fue cuando jugamos contra el instituto Horai, nuestros rivales directos. Ganamos dos a uno, y yo hice los dos goles – pensó el joven detective, sonriendo melancólicamente, observando el álbum de fotografías que sostenía, sentado en el sofá con la única luz de una lámpara que había a su lado – Ese día también llovió mucho, y estaba algo acatarrado… Recuerdo que no podía más, mis fuerzas estaban al máximo, pero entonces…**

**_ -¡¡Ánimo, Shinichiiiiiiii!!_**

****

**_ Un joven Shinichi Kudo de unos quince años miró hacia la zona reservada al público. Pese a ser un partido tan importante para ellos no había nadie, a excepción de una persona - ¿Ran? – dijo él, incrédulamente. Estaba allí, Ran había venido pese a haberse pasado casi una semana en cama por culpa de esa dichosa lluvia, la cual había hecho que pillara un buen catarro. Y sin embargo estaba allí, con el chubasquero rojo oscuro, animándole desde la grada con toda su voz. _**

****

**_ Él sonrió y le hizo el signo de la victoria. Desde la grada, Ran se lo correspondió y siguió animándole hasta el final del partido. Irónicamente, los dos goles de la victoria que hizo fueron justo después de aparecer ella. _**

** No fue casualidad. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaba conmigo, animándome y apoyándome. Y yo no supe corresponderla… **

** Shinichi siguió pasando fotos. Ahora había la parte final del álbum, la que más quería. Fotos de él y Ran, desde pequeños, corriendo y saltando, hasta los diecisiete años. La última foto que conservaban los dos juntos fue una que se hicieron en grupo la última vez que se presentó delante de ella, en la obra de teatro. Después de eso, nada. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Para él, era como si hubiera pasado ayer mismo. Recordaba todas sus emociones, todas las lágrimas que ella dejó caer por su ausencia… ¿todo para qué? Para, meses después, abandonarla. Y de la forma más vil posible.**

**_ -Lo siento, Ran, olvídame._**

** Cómo se odió en ese momento. De hecho, nunca supo cómo tuvo el valor de decirle eso a la cara. Bueno, a la cara no, por teléfono, porque de haberla tenido delante lo único que habría conseguido hacer hubiese sido salir corriendo como un cobarde. Y después de esa pequeña conversación telefónica, no volvió a saber de ella nunca más. O al menos, hasta hoy. **

** Después de dos años de haber dejado su antigua vida, el Destino quería jugarle una mala pasada. Ahora que por fin lograba dormir por las noches, y no pensar tanto en todo eso, se encontraba con Hattori de buenas a primeras, y le decía que Ran estaba en Nueva York y no sólo eso, sino que encima le había visto. Intentó imaginarse la cara de sorpresa, consternación y tristeza que debió lucir ella. Y de nuevo, ese sentimiento tan fuerte en el pecho volvió a invadirle, haciendo que se sintiera el hombre más desdichado del mundo.**

** Pero…No puedo hacer nada más. Si hablo con ella, entonces todos los sufrimientos que he hecho hasta ahora para alejarme de ellos y de mi antigua vida se irían al carajo. No puedo… ¡No debo acercarme a ella ni a los demás! el joven detective, miembro del F.B.I., tiró el álbum al suelo y se recostó la cabeza entre ambas manos, frustrado. **

** Bibibibibi-bibibibibi-bibibibibi…**

** Shinichi alzó la cabeza y cogió rápidamente su móvil. Su expresión cambió rápidamente por la de detective competente. Su interlocutora era Jodie - ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Jodie? – el paso del tiempo de trabajar con ella había logrado que tuvieran más confianza, así que él ahora simplemente la llamaba por su nombre.**

** Desde el otro lado del aparato, Jodie observaba con sus gafas brillantes una lista de papeles – Ven urgentemente al cuartel, tenemos noticias frescas de la organización, Cool Kid. **

** Los ojos del joven detective centellearon. Se alzó con decisión y se dirigió al armario, para acto seguido coger su chaqueta y calzarse -Bien, estaré allí en unos minutos.**

** Dos siluetas acababan de salir cada una de sus respectivos coches. El lugar del encuentro era un muelle algo lúgubre, donde no había nadie a esas altas horas de la noche. Ambas siluetas se acercaron y se dieron la mano, con una sonrisa audaz. **

** -Me han dicho que le has encontrado – dijo una voz femenina muy sensual, al tiempo que recogía un pequeño carrete de fotos que le estaba entregando su acompañante.**

** El hombre sonrió y asintió – Pasó delante de mis ojos, como una bala, en el teatro Magnolia. También vi a Starling, Miyano y Akai. Se ve que se han reencontrado todos. Creo que Kudo y Miyano son ahora del F.B.I.**

** -Oh… La pequeña Sherry… ¿También la viste? Genial – la mujer de finos labios carmín, ojos azules fríos y mediana melena rubia lisa, vestida con un traje gris muy sexy, dobló las fotos y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su falda. **

** -¿Cuáles son las órdenes ahora? – preguntó el hombre. **

** La misteriosa mujer se puso un dedo en los labios, meditando – De momento, haz un reconocimiento y averigua todo lo que puedas… Y según me has dicho, has conocido a alguien que te puede dar muchas pistas, ¿cierto? Pues trabaja esa persona – finalizó la mujer, volviéndose a su coche. **

** El hombre la imitó y asintió – Entendido.**

** Fin del cap.2**

**_ CONTINUAR_**

** Notas de la autora**

** ¡Hola! ¡Por fin llegó el verano… y eso significa muuuuuuuucho más tiempo libre para poder escribir y escribir o! ¡Espero que os hayan ido bien las notas, y suerte a los que, como yo, aún no las tienen U! **

** ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado… A diferencia de otras series donde algunos capítulos que hacía eran muy sosos, con carencia de acción/suspense/romance, en Sucedió en Nueva York intentaré que CADA capítulo tenga sus pequeñas o grandes dosis de las tres características básicas **

** Referente al título, 'Game Start', para los que van algo mal en inglés sería algo así como 'Empieza el juego o la partida', y con eso me refiero a que el orno cada vez tiene más bollos… capicci? =P No os digo nada, sólo que me estoy trabajando muchísimo este fic, y espero que os guste tanto como me está gustando a mí de escribirlo . **

** ¡Un saludo a todo el mundo! Y muchas gracias a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ran Kudo, Arzainer, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. **

** Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**

** Jya ne**

**_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

** ::20 de junio del 2004::**


	4. El chico que sostenia el paraguas y la c...

**_ Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No pretendo apropiarme de la serie ni mucho menos, simplemente intento potenciarla mediante la narrativa, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por puro placer de escribir y hacer que la gente se divierta leyendo ._**

**REVIEWS: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review, me hacéis MUUUUY contenta, hontou ni! **

**JKRanIV: jajaja gracias wapa! Gomen ne! Pero esque si no lo dejo en el punto muerto no tiene gracia! xD! Pero bueeeno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste!! o**

**Ranmoon Boy: ahg! Me has calado! :P Pero no todo es tan sencillo (lo de Jack, me refiero), porque aquí hay mucho más de lo que tu dijiste al review... En cuanto a la actitud extraña de Shinichi, está más que justificada, tú espera y lo sabrás! Espero que te guste el cap, ¡gracias por mandar review!**

**Maggie-chan: jajaja, aquí tienes el proximo capítulO! Shin Ran a topeeeee!!!! Gracias por el review amiga! Espero que te guste este chapt!**

**Taigrin Dido: chica, creía que te habías muerto! Qué es de tu vida???? Me ha hecho ilusión que me dejaras review :) Espero que te guste este capítulo, disfrútalo!!**

**Shinishi: muchas gracias por los ánimos! Gracias por el review!**

**Michel88: no es que lleve desde junio sin subir nada, es sólo que tardo un poco en subir los caps, jajaja '' Este capítulo, por ejemplo, lo publiqué en mi página web (Shinichi's Memories) en junio, y hasta ahora no lo he publicado en ¡pero ahora los pondré más seguidos! Gracias por el review :)**

** Aclaraciones:**

** … Lo que piensa un personaje**

** Cambio de escena**

**_ Texto en cursiva_: flash back**

**_ Texto en cursiva:_ palabras que dicen en inglés**

** … Un lugar**

**   
SUCEDI" EN NUEVA YORK**

** Cap.4: El chico que sostenía el paraguas y la chica que lloraba **

_ Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

** Ya era entrada la noche. La investigación había finalizado, y Kazuha esperaba fuera del Magnolia el regreso de Heiji, mientras que Kogoro, Agasa y los niños se habían vuelto al hotel. La joven de Osaka observaba entretenida y a la vez aburrida el ir y venir de agentes, inspectores y cámaras de televisión. **

** Ya ha pasado hora y media… ¿Qué está haciendo ese estúpido? pensó con indignación Kazuha, mirando al interior del edificio a través de la puerta de entrada que acababa de abrir un periodista. **

** -¡Siento el retraso! – finalmente, el detective del oeste hizo aparición, aunque no por la puerta principal – Ya he terminado. **

** Kazuha frunció el ceño – Ahg, cada vez tardas más en solucionar los casos, Heiji. Pierdes facultades – dijo ella, mientras le cogía del brazo. Ambos empezaron a andar a través de la calle, esperando que apareciera algún taxi vacío – Por cierto… Supongo que habrás visto a Kudo-kun… - dijo Kazuha, insegura.**

** Heiji asintió – Sí… Nos hemos encontrado y hemos charlado un momento. **

** -¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Le has preguntado qué hace aquí y por qué se fue…? **

** El joven de Osaka miró hacia el cielo, suspirando – Sí, indirectamente. Aunque él me ha contestado que no me incumbe, indirectamente también. Además, le he dicho que estábamos todos a Nueva York, incluída neechan.**

** Kazuha abrió los ojos – Entonces él ya sabe que está aquí, ¿no? ¿Le has pedido su número o algo, para contactar con él? **

** -No. No he encontrado el momento oportuno.**

** -¿Qué momento ni qué narices? Sois amigos, no hace falta esperar ningún momen…**

** Heiji paró en seco y miró a Kazuha con decisión – Kazuha, hemos discutido. De hecho, creo que hace tiempo que dejamos de ser amigos… el Shinichi Kudo que me he encontrado hoy en el Magnolia es alguien MUY diferente al Shinichi Kudo que recordábamos de antaño. Algo en su cara, en su expresión… algo ha cambiado. Y cuando le he dicho a la cara lo preocupada que estaba neechan por él, me ha cogido del cuello y se ha puesto a gritarme cosas como 'no entiendes nada'. No sé. Creo que él no lo ha pasado muy bien este tiempo, que digamos…**

** La joven de Osaka se confundía por momentos. Tiró de nuevo del brazo de Heiji, obligándole a andar – Bueno, al menos ahora sabe que estamos aquí… De momento, volvamos al hotel y contémoselo todo a Ran-chan… **

** -¿Tú crees? – dijo Heiji, con la mirada llena de duda – El hecho de que Kudo me haya dicho que me olvide de él, que nos apartemos de él y cualquier cosa de esas… y que encima no mostrara ningún interés por encontrarse con neechan… ¿Crees que sería bueno decírselo? Aún empeoraría su ya de por si deficiente estado emocional. **

** Kazuha pisó con fuerza el charco que había delante suyo, empapándose los pies - ¡Qué rabia! Por una vez que estamos en Nueva York… Creo que no vamos a disfrutar mucho de éste viaje… - dijo la chica, mirando hacia abajo.**

** Heiji sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Tiempo al tiempo. Creo que pronto tendrás sorpresas.**

** -¡Ah, sí, la riñonera! Aún no me lo has dicho… ¿Qué tienes escondido en ella? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – dijo la chica de Osaka, sonriendo - ¡Dímelo…!**

** -¡AÚN no! – dijo él, impotente, remarcando la palabra 'aún'. Kazuha hizo pucheritos y desistió, mirándole de reojo confundida. Acto seguido, encontraron por fin un taxi vacante de pasajeros y se introdujeron en él, dirección Hotel Prince. **

** El joven detective abrió la puerta con la tarjeta y se la volvió a guardar cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Entró en lo que era una gran estancia con las cuatro paredes, el techo y el suelo de color metálico lustroso. Parecía, más que una pared, un espejo de lo limpio que estaba.**

** Al centro de la estancia había una mesa alargada circular. En esa mesa se encontraban sentados Jodie, Shuichi, Shiho, Raddish y otro hombre al cual no conocía. **

** -¿Raddish? – Shinichi frunció el ceño, y al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla correspondiente y dejaba sus documentos encima de la mesa, observaba el hombretón regordete, calvo y de bigotes negros interrogativamente - ¿Qué hace él aquí? **

** Jodie sonrió – _Oh! Didn't I tell you?_ (¡Ah! ¿No te lo había dicho?) Él también forma parte del F.B.I., aunque a veces atienda asuntos policiales – dijo la mujer de cristalinas gafas – Veo que ya le conocías. **

** -Sí… de un viejo caso (NA1). Parece que esta organización es como una caja de sorpresas.**

** -Ejem… - Shuichi se aclaró la garganta, algo incómodo – Tengo otras miles de cosas que hacer, así que si no vamos al punto…**

** -_OK, OK!_ – exclamó Jodie, calmándole los humos – Antes de nada, éste es Raymond Willis, lo acaban de destinar a nuestro departamento de investigación y llevará el caso con nosotros.**

** El hombre que estaba sentado al fondo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Debía tener unos veintitantos años. Era rubio tirando a castaño, con unos ojos azules oscuros. Iba vestido bastante ordinariamente, con ropa de paisano y unas gafas de sol en la cabeza. Shinichi le correspondió el saludo. **

** -Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos… Esto es una reunión de emergencia – dijo Raddish, sacando papeles de su maletín – No sé si os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho esta noche al pasar por delante del escenario.**

** Jodie entrecerró los ojos – Corresponde a lo sucedido ayer. Nosotros nos fuimos por precaución, pero Raddish se quedó haciendo la investigación pertinente. Raddish, por favor, cuéntaselo – inquirió Jodie, juntando ambas manos entrelazadas y apoyando la cabeza en ellas.**

** El hombre de ojos entrecerrados se giró hacia Shinichi – William Rushell, tal y como ya sabes, fue envenenado. Encontramos un pote de vidrio a un contenedor que había fuera, y en su interior había restos de somnífero. Creemos que el autor le durmió y acto seguido le mató. De ahí a que nadie lo oyera.**

** -¿A qué se refiere con 'nadie'? – inquirió el detective del este.**

** -Me explico. Creemos que su muerte tuvo lugar en su camerino. El lugar donde se encuentra está en el corredor donde hay tres o cuatro camerinos más, y dicho corredor da por un lado al escenario. Si él hubiera gritado al ver un sospechoso entrar en su camerino, por fuerza alguien le hubiera oído. Y el hecho de que no se oyera nada es porque estipulamos que el asesino era un conocido de la víctima. Por eso, la víctima le dejó entrar sin reparos. Michelle Stampford, la que encontró el cadáver, y otros presentes, afirmaron que en ese momento había mucha gente entre bastidores, observando la obra desde los lados. Por eso es prácticamente imposible conocer la identidad del autor.**

** -Vaya, inspector, me deja sin habla. La policía cada vez mejora más en cuanto a deducción – dijo Shiho calmadamente.**

** Raddish vaciló un instante – Bueno, de hecho todo esto lo supimos gracias a algunas claves que nos dio un chico…**

** Shinichi miró de reojo al hombre ¿Un chico?**

** -Decía que era detective. Era moreno y hablaba un japonés extraño… En fin, nos ayudó con la investigación, pero sin que nos diésemos cuenta se fue, sin tiempo a preguntar su nombre. Podría ser un sospechoso…**

** -No, inspector. Él es Heiji Hattori, un antiguo amigo que tuve en mi estancia en Japón. Y su japonés extraño es debido a que usa el Osaka-ben, el dialecto de Osaka. **

** -Oh… - Raddish se lo apuntó en una pequeña libreta y prosiguió – Finalizando, esto es todo lo que tenía que contaros acerca del asesinato. Ahora… vienen las consecuencias de vuestra aparición.**

** -Eso mejor lo explico yo – le cortó Jodie, ajustándose las gafas – Veréis, conocéis mejor que nadie la situación en que os encontráis. Y al haberos mostrado ayer en público…**

** -Nos han encontrado, ¿no? – dijo Shiho, cruzándose de brazos, bastante inquieta.**

** -Y no sólo eso… - prosiguió Shinichi, sonriendo – Si nos vieron a nosotros, vieron a Jodie y a Akai. Así que saben que estamos con el F.B.I. **

** Jodie asintió – Exacto. Lo que más me preocupa es que haya algún infiltrado en el cuerpo. Eso sería fatal, porque como agente de la organización podría acceder fácilmente a vuestras fichas TOP SECRET, y así saberlo todo. **

** -¿Entonces… qué nos recomiendas, Jodie? ¿Que nos sigamos escondiendo como sucias ratas, o que demos la cara de una buena vez? Llevo esperando demasiado tiempo – dijo Shinichi, con la mirada encendida y la mente perdida en algún lugar del pasado. **

** Shuichi encendió un cigarrillo, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían. Raymond y Raddish estaban ambos quietos y en silencio, expectantes. Jodie fue la encargada de contestar – Bueno… Aún no hemos diseñado ningún plan, pero antes que nada debemos actuar con las consecuencias. Seré directa, chicos. Ahora que saben que seguís vivos, y en Nueva York, no dudarán en investigaros. Vuestros datos de los últimos tres años están bajo control, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los datos de los diecisiete años restantes. Con eso quiero decir que podrán obtener cualquier tipo de información durante ese periodo. Y con ello van incluidos vuestros antiguos centros de docencia, los lugares que solíais visitar, hasta podrían saber cuál era vuestra bebida favorita.**

** -U-Un momento… - los ojos del joven detective se agrandaron – Entonces… Ellos sabrán quiénes eran…**

** Jodie asintió, con las facciones tensas – Sí. Saben quiénes son vuestros antiguos amigos y/o familiares. Cool Kid… Debes contactar con Hattori-kun _ipso facto_, antes de que la Organización le encuentre primero. A él y a cualquiera con quien hayas tenido contacto estos últimos tiempos. Tú lo mismo, Shiho – dijo Jodie, mirando a la científica, aunque dudando si había establecido contacto con alguien más que con ellos. **

** Shinichi se alzó rápidamente y sacó su móvil, y en él empezó a buscar la lista de contactos. **

** -_Don't worry, Cook Kid _(No te preocupes, Cool Kid). No pensarás que, aún sabiendo que tu amigo está en peligro, nos habremos quedado tan anchos, right? Hemos enviado dos agentes de confianza al Hotel Prince. Ahora mismo Hattori-kun está en el comedor del hotel, cenando con otra gente, sano y salvo. **

** Shinichi respiró aliviado – De todas maneras, voy a llamarle y le diré a Hattori que venga aquí y así se lo explicaré detalladamente. **

** Jodie asintió y Shinichi, empezando a marcar el número de teléfono de Heiji (y rezando para que no se hubiese cambiado el número en esos tres años) a la vez que salía de la estancia y andaba por el pasillo. Al cabo de unos instantes de hacer el típico ruido, Shinichi al fin oyó la inconfundible voz del joven de Osaka - ¿Sí, quién es? **

** Shinichi respiró hondo. Era evidente que no sabía quién le llamaba porque en esos tiempos había tenido que cambiar tanto de número como de móvil en numerosas ocasiones. El joven detective salió por fin del edificio y se recostó a la pared. Era una noche algo inestable. A ratos llovía, y a ratos paraba. Aún así, soplaba un viento helado.**

** -Hola, Hattori. Soy yo, Kudo – dijo Shinichi.**

** -¿Kudo…? ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Sucede algo? ¿O ya estás dispuesto a contármelo todo?**

** Shinichi sonrió interiormente. No había cambiado nada. Seguía teniendo la intuición de un buen detective tan aguda como siempre – Es algo difícil y largo de explicar. Pero estoy dispuesto a contártelo. Ahora voy a coger el coche y te espero en la calle que hay delante del hotel – dijo, al tiempo que sacaba unas llaves plateadas y al pulsar un botón se encendía un moderno coche rojo pasión deportivo.**

** -Bien, no hay problema. ¿Les digo dónde voy o no? **

** -No, no. Esto de momento sólo te incumbe a ti. Que nadie se entere que vas a verme. Hay dos agentes vigilándoos para que no pase nada, así que estate tranquilo.**

** El tono de voz del detective de kansai se inquietó - ¿Dos agentes vigilándonos para que no pasa nada? Kudo, explícate AHORA mismo. No voy a salir de estas paredes dejando a Kazuha y a los demás aquí sin saber qué ocurre. **

** El joven detective puso el teléfono en un encaje del coche que había al lado del posavasos y apretó el botón de manos-libres, de manera que ahora podía hablar y conducir con total libertad. Shinichi respiró hondo – Ya te lo he dicho… Es largo de explicar y…**

** -Me da igual. **

** Estúpido detective curioso… pensó amargado Shinichi Aunque…yo también lo soy – Está bien, está bien… Verás, sintetizando, la Organización sigue buscándonos aunque hayamos recuperado nuestros cuerpos, y hace unas horas, en el Magnolia, nos vieron. **

** -¡Lo sabía! Sabía que aún te traías algo entre manos y que no estabas con nosotros por no ponernos en peligro. Sabía que no podrías haberte apartado de neechan de una manera tan cruel y inhumana – dijo Heiji, ya en su habitación, cogiendo la chaqueta – Y en el escenario del crimen, cuando me dijiste que ya no te importaba nada, era porque creías que entre la multitud podría estar alguien escuchando, y no querías que la relacionaran contigo para no ponerla en peligro… ¿A que sí? **

** Shinichi paró en un semáforo en rojo y suspiró – Bueno… más o menos. Por cierto, ya te lo he dicho pero… Asegúrate que ni Ran ni nadie se enteran que te vas. **

** Heiji asintió – Vale, vale… Ah, espera un… Neechan…**

** Shinichi miró de reojo al teléfono móvil - ¿Qué pasa, Hattori? **

** -Neechan no está en el hotel. A la hora de cenar no ha venido. Kazuha me ha dicho que se había ido a dar una vuelta para, según ella, aclarar sus ideas… **

** -¡¿QUÉ?! – Shinichi abrió los ojos. Un sentimiento de preocupación que hacía tiempo que no sentía tan potente se apoderó de él - ¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¡¡Pregúntaselo a Toyama, RÁPIDO!!**

** Heiji asintió y se alzó rápidamente. Salió de su habitación y llamó a la de Kazuha. Ella le abrió sin entender mucho a qué venían esas visititas nocturnas y al ver la cara que hacía su chico, empezó a preocuparse - ¿Hei-Heiji… qué pas…?**

** -¡Neechan! ¿Dónde está neechan? ¡Dímelo rápido! **

** -¿R-Ran-chan…? – Kazuha le miró algo asustada – Cuando…Cuando hemos llegado al hotel, me he encontrado que en nuestra habitación había una nota suya, que ponía 'He ido a dar una vuelta para tranquilizarme y pensar. No me esperéis para cenar. Ran" No…No sé nada más…**

** Heiji miró el pequeño papel que le mostraba Kazuha.**

** -¡Hattori, eh Hattori! ¿Qué pasa? **

** Heiji volvió a coger el teléfono – Kazuha dice que ha ido a dar una vuelta. No sabe adónde. **

** Kazuha miraba interrogativamente al joven de Osaka – Heiji… ¿Qué ocurre…?**

** -¡¿Cómo que no sabe adónde?! – exclamó el joven detective de Nueva York, histérico, acercándose a toda velocidad con su deportivo. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Cierto, en los últimos tres años no sabía si la mentalidad de Ran había cambiado o no, pero sí que conocía la mentalidad que tuvo durante diecisiete años, y no podría ser muy diferente. Así que volvió a respirar hondo e intentó introducirse en su mente. Ambos habían estado en Nueva York años atrás. El haberse reencontrado aquí le habría propiciado a la chica un fuerte shock. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad, sin ser molestada. Y el lugar que reunía todas esas características y que, además, estaba cerca del hotel, era sin duda…**

** -Hattori, voy a buscar a Ran. Llama al 001 y dile a quien sea que te conteste que quieres hablar con Jodie Starling de parte de Shinichi Kudo. Diles que yo he ido a buscar a Ran y que en cuanto pueda iré al cuartel con todos. **

** Heiji frunció el ceño - ¿Entonces qué hacemos…? ¿Vamos todos o sólo yo…?**

** Shinichi meditó un instante – Sólo tú. Y Toyama también. Si descubren tu identidad, irremediablemente podrían relacionar a Toyama contigo. Tráetela a ella para mayor seguridad. **

** -¿Y qué hacemos con Kogoro, Agasa-hakase y los tres pequeños? **

** -¿Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko están aquí también? – Shinichi arqueó las cejas, y sonrió melancólicamente al recordar viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, se obligó a si mismo a volver rápidamente a la realidad. La situación era cada vez más precaria – No corren riesgo. No creo que los relacionen conmigo, ya que aún ni los he visto… Además, por lo que pudiera pasar, hay dos agentes vigilándolos. Dejadles una nota diciendo que tanto vosotros dos como Ran habéis ido a algún…emm… concierto… Y que estaréis fuera unos días. Tengo que colgar.**

** -¡Kudo, esp…! – demasiado tarde. En lugar de la voz de su amigo, escuchó el tut-tut del teléfono. Heiji pulsó el botón Fin de llamada y respiró sonoramente. Luego miró hacia la preocupada Kazuha y frunció el ceño – Quítate el pijama.**

** Kazuha se puso toda roja - ¿¿Q…Que me quite el…?? **

** Heiji asintió inocentemente – Y ponte ropa de calle. Coge una bolsa con cuatro o cinco menesteres de EXTREMA necesidad y cuando termines, sal. O mejor aún… Conociéndote, eres capaz de agarrar la maleta entera. Ya me encargaré yo de los cuatro menesteres. Tú cámbiate y abrígate, que hace frío.**

** La joven de Osaka estaba cada vez más perdida - ¿Y adónde vamos…? ¿Hablabas con Kudo-kun, no? ¿Qué es eso de la Organización…? ¿Y qué pasa con Ran-chan? Heiji. ¡Heiji, no me ignores! – exclamó finalmente la chica de la cola de caballo, con los nervios aflorando.**

** -No hay tiempo, Kazuha – la contradijo Heiji seriamente. Kazuha le observó. Vio que en realidad la situación era extrema, así que paró de preguntar y, cuando Heiji hubo salido de la habitación, empezó a cambiarse a toda prisa. **

** -¿Crees que estará bien? – preguntó Jodie en voz baja a Shuichi. Ambos habían salido de la habitación, y el hombre de verdes ojos había aprovechado la ocasión para encender un cigarrillo.**

** Shuichi se encogió de hombros – Es un chico listo. Sabe apañárselas solo. No como otros… - sin querer, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el interior de la estancia.**

** Jodie se percató de ello y le miró sorprendida - ¿Detecto cierto punto de preocupación en la voz del hombre más frío e insensible de Nueva York? _Oh my God_ (Oh, Dios mío), tengo que estar soñando. **

** Shuichi la ignoró, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con el zapato, como si de una tortura se tratara. Jodie le siguió rápidamente, sonriendo con timidez – Vamos, vamos, no te enfades hombre. **

** -No estoy enfadado. **

** A Jodie se le cayó una gotita. Observó la corpulenta figura de Shuichi, vestido todo de negro con una americana de cuero, y su incondicional gorro azul oscuro. Pero su sonrisa pronto se borró de su cara. Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que el ambiente entre Shuichi y cierta persona del grupo era bastante tenso. Concretamente, el ambiente entre la científica y ex miembro de la Organización, Shiho Miyano y él. Todo apuntaba a que ya se conocían de antemano. La pregunta era… ¿Dónde se conocieron, por qué, cómo y por qué las cosas están así ahora? Bueno. Eso son cuatro preguntas pensó Jodie. Pero sea lo que sea que pasó entre ellos, tengo la corazonada de que tuvo algo que ver con la Organización. Y conociendo a Shu, es posible que tuviera que ver con… con… **

** La imagen de una mujer, con unos preciosos labios pintados rojo carmesí, al igual que el color del pequeño hilo de sangre que fluía por su barbilla, junto con una preciosa y larga cabellera rubia ondulada, al tiempo que sostenía una pistola empuñándola con fuerza le vino a su cabeza.**

** Jodie miró de nuevo a Shuichi, sin entender. ¿Es posible que me esconda algo…?**

** El cielo volvía a dejar caer lluvia, como si un Dios todopoderoso hubiera cogido un cuchillo afilado y hubiera herido a las nubes. De nuevo había vuelto ese insoportable viento que hacía constar que Nueva York estaba sumida en la estación de las lluvias, otoño. **

** Eran las doce y media de un nuevo día. El parque estaba totalmente sumido en la oscuridad, a excepción de los pocos metros de radio que iluminaban las farolas, puestas cada tres metros alrededor de los paseos más transitados.**

** Una sombra se movía lentamente. Era la sombra de una mujer sin paraguas, desvalida a la lluvia. Aunque pese a estar empapándose toda, parecía no importarle mucho. Sólo miraba la luna, y andaba. **

** Ran pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Lo que empezó hace cinco años, cuando Shinichi se fue por primera vez, y lo que ocurrió dos años después, tres años antes, cuando volvió a irse, esa vez para no volver jamás. Tres largos años habían transcurrido, y aunque las cicatrices de su corazón permanecían presentes, estaban algo olvidadas. Pero dichas cicatrices se habían abierto repentinamente, sin permiso, al verle esa misma noche dos veces. La primera vez pensó que era una alucinación, y no era ninguna tontería porque no hubiera sido la primera vez que le veía en sueños. En la segunda ya no hubo lugar a dudas. Era él, era el Shinichi de carne y huesos, y el hecho de que Kazuha también lo hubiera visto se lo confirmaba. **

** La cuestión era… ¿Qué hacer ahora? Cuando Kazuha le dijo que fuesen con Heiji para encontrarse con él, ella tuvo un repentino ataque de nervios. Demasiadas emociones. Sintió pánico, dolor, frustración, temor… y todo eso se fusionó con la frase: _¿Kudo-kun? Yo no conozco a ningún Kudo-kun_.**

** Ran paró de andar y suspiró hondo. Le odiaba. Le odiaba porque a pesar de haber sido el mayor causante de su desesperación, tristeza y soledad, el causante de haberla abandonado dos veces, aún así, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le seguía queriendo. Y lo odiaba con su ser, porque sabía que nunca podría deshacerse del amor que sentía por él. **

** Lo que sientes no es odio. Es miedo. Miedo de saber la verdad. **

** Ran se puso ambas manos en la cabeza. ¿Otra vez su estúpida conciencia?**

** No es odio. Te sientes dolida, porque tras haberle esperado todo este tiempo, tras haberle querido en secreto, él te abandonó sin mostrar ningún tipo de tristeza. **

** -No. Eso no es verdad. Él… no… - Ran se apoyó al tronco de un árbol cercano con cansancio. Tenía la cara llena de agua, de lluvia y de lágrimas. **

** ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me hizo todo eso? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererle…? Ran se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, empezando a llorar.**

** -¡¿Por quéeeeeee….?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! **

** De repente oyó pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Acto seguido, dejó de sentir el tacto de la fría lluvia sobre su piel. Ran separó sus manos de su cara lentamente y miró hacia abajo. Lo primero que vio fue un paraguas. Y el que lo sostenía era, ni más ni menos que…**

** ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?**

** -Sabía que estarías en Central Park.**

** ¿Por qué no quieres que te olvide?**

** Ran se alzó lentamente y ambos se encararon. ¿Él… sonreía?**

** ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre vuelves a aparecer?**

** Nuevas lágrimas afloraron en sus mejillas. **

** Dímelo, Shinichi…**

** Fin del cap.4**

**_ CONTINUAR_**

** NA1: ved aclaraciones del capítulo anterior referentes a Raddish. **

** Notas de la autora**

** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que sí Juju me estoy poniendo las pilas en este fic… Por fin, en el capítulo 4, el ansiado reencuentro (aunque vale, lo admito, tendréis que esperar al capítulo 5 para más romance XP). Os recomiendo que os vayáis leyendo este fic con atención, porque cada cosa tendrá, en su tiempo, su lugar de ser… Así que no seáis impacientes **

** Gracias una vez más por vuestro apoyo incondicional!!!! Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo o!! Muchas gracias a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Pussy0017, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. ¡Domo arigatou, mina-san! Cualquier referencia, enviadme un mail a o a , ok? **

** Jya ne,**

****

**_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

** 23 de junio del 2004**

**(lo he publicado un pelíiiiin tarde XD)**


	5. No es un sueño

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No pretendo apropiarme de la serie ni mucho menos, simplemente intento potenciarla mediante la narrativa, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por puro placer de escribir y hacer que la gente se divierta leyendo .**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**… Lo que piensa un personaje**

** Cambio de escena**

**_Texto en cursiva_: flash back**

**_Texto en cursiva:_** **palabras que dicen en inglés**

**… Un lugar**

**  
SUCEDIÓ EN NUEVA YORK**

** Cap.5: No es un sueño **

_Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

**Seguía lloviendo sin parar. Pero por primera vez, la lluvia no lograba impactar en la suave piel de Ran, sino que se veía impedida por un paraguas. Ran observaba hacia arriba, hacia la persona que lo sujetaba, la cual sonreía bondadosamente, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Con movimientos llenos de duda e incertidumbre, Ran se puso de pies, pero sin su ayuda. Seguía mirando al dueño del paraguas el cual, como estaban ahora en el arropo de las frondosas hojas de un conjunto de árboles enormes, había cerrado. **

**-Sabía que estarías en Central Park.**

**Ja. Qué irónico. Después de tres años, ¿aún podía prever todos sus movimientos, introducirse en su mente como quien no quiere la cosa y adivinar todo lo que le pasaba por allí? Cierto, estaba en Central Park, esa gran zona que quedaba a dos manzanas del hotel Prince donde, cuatro años y medio atrás, había ido con Shinichi y Yukiko justo antes de irse al aeropuerto para volver de su viaje a Japón. Ése lugar le traía recuerdos, y como era uno de los pocos lugares de Nueva York que conocía, sus pies mismos la habían dirigido allí sin prácticamente ella enterarse. **

**-Hola, Ran. Cuanto tiempo – dijo Shinichi, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando el paraguas cerrado – Me alegro de verte y ver que estás bien. **

**Ran seguía mirándole sin decir esta boca es mía. Simplemente le miraba. Intentaba cuadrar todo lo que sus ojos percibían. ¿Real o imaginario? No podía ser real. No era posible que, después de tanto tiempo, tuviera a Shinichi a dos palmos de su cara, y que encima se comportara como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Esa actitud suya la confundía. ¿Cómo podía hablarla con tanta naturalidad después de haberlos dejado a todos durante tanto tiempo? Y además, estaban esas crueles palabras que retumbaban en sus oídos sin cesar.**

_** Lo siento, Ran. Olvídame. **_

**Esas cuatro palabras habían conseguido romperle el corazón en pedazos, matarle el alma y sumirla en al más oscura depresión. Y después de todo eso, ¡¿tenía la gran cara de presentarse a ella como si nada, y encima decirle que le alegraba que estuviera bien! **

**-Sé…que estás sorprendida, dolida, enfadada y mil cosas más… Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero no hay tiempo para hablar, Ran. Corremos peligro, tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro. Te llevo en coche, ¿vale? **

**Shinichi empezó a desesperarse. Ran no decía nada. Y él cada vez perdía más los nervios. Para él no era nada fácil aparentar indiferencia. No podía permitirse el lujo de caer en el error de demostrarle sus sentimientos, porque si alguien les estaba espiando, sabrían que ella era la persona más importante para él, y eso significaría un peligro mortal no sólo para él, sino para ella también. Así pues, no le quedaba más remedio que actuar así, _fingir_ así, hasta estar en lugar seguro y hablarle de corazón.**

**-Ran… vamos, tenemos que irnos… - dijo el joven desesperadamente, haciendo ademán de cogerle la mano. **

**Ran correspondió ese gesto con suma rapidez, con la otra mano, propiciándole un sonoro bofetón. La mejilla del detective se tornó roja. Shinichi miraba a Ran tristemente. Sabía que se merecía eso y más. Pero ahora no había tiempo…**

**-¡¿S-Se puede saber de…de qué me estás hablando! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Vienes, te vas, vuelves a venir, te vuelves a marchar… Y cuando por fin parece que has tomado una decisión y te vas para siempre, cuando por fin te había olvidado… ¡¡VUELVES! – toda la resignación, tristeza y soledad que había sufrido esos tres años salieron a flote. Estaba feliz de tenerle delante, pero no podía perdonarle tan fácilmente. No podía… Además, no estaba segura si volver con él era la mejor opción. Tal vez lo mejor para ella era intentar, una vez más, olvidarle. Aunque sabía que no podría.**

**-Ya…Ya sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, y te pido perdón de corazón. Pero… entiéndelo, no podemos demorarnos más. Corremos peligro, aquí fuera. Hay que ir a un sitio seguro – volvió a insistir él, cogiéndole la mano.**

**-¡¡¡NO! – Ran se separó de él bruscamente, con tal brusquedad que hasta chocó con el tronco del árbol que tenía a unos centímetros a su espalda – No me pienso mover hasta que me des una BUENA explicación de todo lo que está pasando. Aquí y ahora. O mejor… ¡No me cuentes nada! ¡Estoy harta de tus excusas…! ¡HARTA! 'Volveré, volveré, volveré', ya lo creo que volviste… - dijo Ran, apretando los puños con fuerza, con nuevas lágrimas saliendo al exterior.**

**Shinichi cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los volvió a abrir y la miró con decisión – Está bien, tú ganas. Te lo explicaré resumidamente… Pero tienes que prometerme que cuando haya terminado, vendrás conmigo. **

**Ran no dijo nada. Eso era, según Shinichi, lo que más se acercaba a un 'sí', aunque no lo fuese al 100. Shinichi prosiguió – Está bien… resumiendo: desde hace muchos años, desde que desaparecí en Tropical Land, he estado siguiendo una peligrosa Organización japonesa-estadounidense que trafica con armas, drogas, venenos, que hace chantajes y asesina por dinero. Por eso me mantenía siempre a la sombra, para que nadie se relacionara conmigo y para no poneros en peligro. **

**Ran lo escuchaba con la mirada baja. Shinichi empezaba a desesperarse. Odiaba verla así… pero no tenía más remedio que continuar – Hace tres años… la situación se volvió… 'insostenible' y no tuve otro remedio que irme del país. Fue entonces cuando vine a vivir a Nueva York, y entré en el F.B.I.**

**-¿Por recomendación de la profesora Jodie? – dijo Ran, mirándole a los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente que, un día hacía tres años, Jodie le confesó en el hospital que era del F.B.I. Así pues, parecía que todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. **

**-Exacto – dijo él, suspirando – Y por eso me vi OBLIGADO – Shinichi remarcó la palabra 'obligación' – a cortar todos mis contactos con todo el mundo. Por eso… cuando te llamé…**

_**-Yo… Me voy. Me voy de Japón y… y no sé si volveré. **_

_**-No es ninguna broma, Ran. Te lo digo seriamente. Me marcho. **_

_**-Tengo mis motivos, entiéndelo, y no puedo decírtelo. Tampoco puedo decirte cuándo volveré porque ni yo mismo lo sé; tal vez dentro de dos meses, cinco años o nunca. No lo sé. **_

_**-No puedo decírtelo, Ran. Te pondría en peligro y…**_

_**-Sólo quería decirte esto… En fin, Ran, espero que te vaya todo muy bien, que encuentres un buen chico y que seas feliz. **_

_**-Lo siento, Ran. Olvídame. **_

**Una vez más, la frase volvió a la cabeza de la joven. **

_**Olvídame.**_

**-Por eso… Por eso me fui… - culminó Shinichi, bajando levemente la cabeza – Por favor, ven conmigo. Si nos quedamos más tiempo, alguien podría… **

**-No…No tenías por qué decirme eso… - dijo Ran, con su mirada perdida entre su pelo. Shinichi la miraba sin entender – Si… Si realmente era así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste…? ¿Por qué…? Dudo que el teléfono de mi casa estuviera pinchado, así pues, nadie nos escuchaba. Entonces… ¿por qué no me dijiste esto que me acabas de decir entonces? Si en lugar de pedirme que te olvidara, me hubieras pedido que te esperara… habríamos acabado igual, pero habría pasado estos tres años con más esperanzas…**

**Shinichi la miró profundamente – Ran…**

**-¿O es que en serio pensabas que no nos veríamos nunca más? Lo que una persona quiere, se hace realidad a su debido tiempo. Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verte, darte un buen bofetón y luego escuchar lo que tuvieras que decirme, pero… ¿y tú? ¿Qué querías tú, Shinichi…? – Ran empezó a temblar. Cada vez llovía con más intensidad y empezaban a mojarse, aunque eso no importaba a ninguno de los dos. **

**Shinichi apretó los puños - ¿Que qué quería? Quería un lavado de cerebro, olvidar todo lo concerniente con la Organización y el F.B.I., y no ser detective, para poder estar siempre con la gente que quería. Pero son tiempos difíciles, y debemos ayudar a los que necesitan ayuda. Mucha gente ha sufrido por culpa de la Organización. No podía negarles mi ayuda cuando me la pidieron, después de haberme ayudado ellos tantas veces…**

**Ran sonrió interiormente. Esa era la verdad de las verdades. Las preferencias de Shinichi eran, antes que nada, los casos y ayudar a la gente con sus deducciones; después de eso, todo lo demás. **

**-Debemos irnos – dijo Shinichi, cogiéndole la mano de nuevo. **

**-¡No! No iré contigo a ninguna parte… ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente ya conmigo, eh? ¿¿Es eso? – dijo ella, resistiéndose. Mas aún así, para su sorpresa, esta vez Shinichi la cogía con fuerza y no cedía - ¡Suéltame! **

**-No – dijo él, tirando con fuerza – Te llevaré hasta mi coche aunque tenga que arrastrarte, Ran. Me conoces y sabes que soy capaz. **

**Ran lo miró con fuego en los ojos - ¡¡Déjame! ¡¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir contigo! ¡¿Me estás oyendo! ¡Recuerda que hago kárate! **

**-Lo dejaste al acabar el instituto – le recordó Shinichi.**

**Ran lo miró sin entender - ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes…? **

**Shinichi se encontraba de espaldas a la chica en su intento de moverla, pero finalmente cedió de hacer fuerzas y se giró hacia ella, sonriendo y con la mirada triste – Aunque tú no hubieses sabido nada de mí en estos tres años, yo no perdí el contacto contigo. No es lo mismo que el haber estado junto a ti pero tengo una remota idea de qué es lo que hiciste todo ese tiempo en que yo no estuve.**

**Ran parpadeó incrédulamente – ¿Me espiabas? **

**Él asintió algo avergonzado – Bueno… digamos que me preocupaba por ti. **

**No entiendo nada… No entiendo nada… ¡¡NO ENTIENDO NADA DE NADA! Ran cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligando a las lágrimas que allí había a caerse por sus mejillas - ¡¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sabiendo que volverías de vez en cuando! ¡¡Podrías haberme venido a visitar, ni que fuera a hurtadillas! ¡¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido por ti…! – Ran respiró entrecortadamente, con la vista escondida. **

**-¡No tienes ni idea…! **

**Había parado de llover, pero aún así Kazuha sostenía el paraguas en la mano firmemente, por si volvía a ponerse a diluviar. Según lo poco que sabía, no tenía mucha certeza de volver esa noche al hotel, así que coger el paraguas y el chubasquero negro fue una buena opción. **

**La joven de Osaka miraba preocupada a Heiji fijamente, el cual estaba con el móvil pegado a la oreja, discutiendo con alguien.**

**-¡Le he dicho que me ponga con Jodie Sainte…Starling, es urgente! – rectificó el detective de kansai, haciendo un momento de silencio, para acto seguido volver a la carga - ¡Oiga! ¿Tiene usted la mínima idea de lo que significa 'urgente'?**

**-Heiji… Estamos llamando demasiado la atención – le recordó Kazuha. Instantes antes estaban saliendo del hotel a hurtadillas, como si se escondieran de sus propias sombras, y ahora que nadie les había visto él iba y se ponía a gritar por todo lo alto. **

**Heiji se vio obligado a frenar su temperamento – Sí, sí. Heiji Hattori. Por favor, le repito que es extremadamente ur… ¡Jodie-san! – exclamó Heiji lleno de alegría súbitamente.**

**-_Oh!_ Pero si eres el amigo de Cool Kid, ¿cómo es que tienes _my cell phone number_? (mi número de móvil) – preguntó Jodie, al otro lado del auricular, frunciendo el entrecejo pero sin dejar desaparecer su sonrisa casual.**

**Heiji se recostó a la pared de una tienda cerrada, y Kazuha le imitó. El chico de Osaka empezó a hablar con voz débil – Escúcheme, tengo un mensaje de parte de Kudo.**

**-Te escucho – dijo Jodie, retomando una postura más seria.**

**Heiji respiró y le contó todo lo que su amigo le había pedido que le dijera, desde que los planes habían cambiado y que ahora debían protegerles también a él y a Kazuha, hasta que ahora Shinichi había ido a buscar a Ran para ponerla a salvo, y que en cuanto pudiera irían directos al cuartel general.**

**-_Oh_, entiendo. Es posible que vosotros también estéis en su ficha – dijo Jodie, la cual se separó un instante del teléfono para mirar a Shuichi y asentir – Bien, escúchame bien, Hattori-kun. Hay un coche del F.B.I. delante del hotel Prince. Como es un hotel con buen prestigio, un coche así no llamará la atención. Ahora mismo les estoy pasando a mis hombres vuestras fotos. Id de nuevo al hotel Prince y subíos al coche. Es un Ford negro con cristales blindados, matrícula…**

**Heiji cogió una pequeña libreta de notas y fue apuntando los números y letras que le dictaba Jodie. Acto seguido se despidieron – Bien Kazuha, ahora escúchame. Tenemos que volver al hotel.**

**-Pero si acabamos de…**

**-Ya lo sé – dijo él, tajante – Tenemos que ir allí y buscar un Ford negro con esta matrícula. Es del F.B.I. Nos subimos y nos pondrán a salvo. Vamos – dijo él, cogiendo de la mano a la chica y empezando a correr. **

**-¿Es ése de ahí? – preguntó Kazuha, desde una esquina que daba al hotel. Efectivamente, el coche que había descrito Jodie estaba aparcado delante del hotel, con un hombre vestido muy elegantemente sujetando un papel y mirando a su alrededor. **

**Seguramente es alguna fotografía nuestra pensó el detective. Miró a Kazuha, la cual estaba algo estresada, y sonrió para reconfortarla – Ahora que no pasa ningún coche por aquí, contaré hasta tres y ambos iremos corriendo hacia el coche, ¿vale? Tranquila, no te pasará nada.**

**-No estoy preocupada por mí, sino por ti, porque sé que, como siempre, querrás lucirte demasiado – recalcó la joven de Osaka, mirándole con la ceja izquierda fruncida. **

**Heiji no respondió y contó hasta tres – Uno… Dos… - ambos tensaron los músculos – ¡TRES! **

**Heiji y Kazuha echaron a correr a través de la carretera. Kazuha sólo tenía en visión el coche negro y llegar cuanto antes allí, mientras que Heiji iba mirando de lado a lado buscando cualquier figura sospechosa que pudiera atacarles. Según Shinichi, ahora ellos también estaban en la sartén, ¿y quién no les aseguraba que algún hombre de la Organización no les estuviera apuntando en ese preciso momento? **

**¡No pienses en estas cosas y corre, maldición! se auto-recriminó el detective Lo principal es que ella llegue sana y…**

** ¡BANG! **

**Un sonido de escopeta. Alto y claro. De caza. A la lejanía, un cartucho cayó al suelo. Heiji miró hacia algún lado, intentando descubrir qué ocurría. Seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Iban a por ellos. **

**Vio que el agente del F.B.I. también sacaba su pistola y apuntaba hacia alguna parte, pero sin vislumbrar un blanco.**

** ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! **

**El primer disparo falló. El segundo también. Pero el tercero rozó con fiereza el brazo derecho de Heiji, el cual tenía envuelto alrededor de Kazuha para protegerla. El joven detective cayó al suelo, mientras que Kazuha, asustada, también caía como consecuencia de su peso, quedando debajo de él.**

**-¡Heiji! ¡Heiji! ¿Qué ha…? – de repente, la chica de Osaka vio que su brazo izquierdo estaba bañado en sangre. Sangre de Heiji. Kazuha palideció al instante, se sentó con rapidez y empezó a sacudir al chico - ¡¡HEIJI! ¡¡HEIJI! ¡¡Contesta, Heiji!**

**-Te oigo, te oigo – replicó el chico, sujetándose el brazo herido. Kazuha rápidamente se quitó el chubasquero y le cortó un trozo de tela, trozo que envolvió con fuerza al brazo herido – Gracias… - dijo él, haciendo un bufido.**

** ¡BANG! ¡BANG! **

**Las dos balas se impactaron a pocos metros de Heiji y Kazuha. Ambos se levantaron con rapidez, sin tiempo que perder, mientras que un agente iba hacia ellos escoltándoles y el otro ya preparaba motores. No hubo más disparos. Heiji, con molestias, intentó sentarse lo más rápido posible en el lustroso coche, seguido por Kazuha. Justo cuando ésta cerró la puerta, el coche arrancó con rapidez. Se oyeron dos disparos más, pero no alcanzaron el coche.**

**-¡Heiji, ¿estás bien! ¿T-Te duele mucho? – decía y repetía Kazuha, una y otra vez, aunque sólo fuera para corroborarse de que el joven seguía hablando.**

**Él sonreía forzosamente – Sí… Sólo es un arañazo. He recibido de peores, como esa en el estómago cuando…**

**-¡No hables de eso ahora, ahou! – replicó la chica, cada vez más histérica – Tranquilo, ahora iremos a un hospital y te curarán las heridas.**

**-No exactamente – respondió el conductor. Kazuha le miró sin entender – Verá, señorita, tenemos órdenes claras y directas de llevarles sanos y salvos al cuartel general, y entregarlos a Starling. Pero no se preocupe, en el cuartel hay salas de operaciones. Y le aseguro que son mil veces más efectivas que el hospital público al que seguramente hubieran mandado al chico.**

**Kazuha se quedó callada, sin saber si darle las gracias o no.**

**-Ah, Starling – dijo el acompañante del conductor, con el móvil en la mano – Sí, no se preocupe, están ambos bien. El chico ha recibido una bala de cerca y le ha herido el brazo, pero es sólo superficial. Unas vendas y estará como nuevo. Ajá. Ajá. Si, tardaremos una media hora. ¿Han identificado al francotirador? Ajá. Entiendo. Sí, hasta luego – y colgó. Heiji le miraba inquisitivamente, y el hombre resopló – No le han pillado, aunque sabemos que disparaba desde una habitación de alquiler, ahora totalmente vacía, que había delante del hotel. Hemos encontrado restos de la pólvora que usó, pero no hay huellas ni nada. ¿Algo más, señor detective?**

**-No – se limitó a decir él.**

**-Hei…Heiji… - dijo la chica, algo tímida, pues no sabía si era el mejor momento para decirlo – ¿Cuándo te dignarás a explicarme qué está pasando aquí y por qué Ran-chan y Kudo-kun corren peligro? Y lo más importante, ¿qué pintamos tú y yo en un coche del F.B.I.? – dijo ella, algo enfurruñada. Dado que veía que Heiji no corría peligro alguno, empezaba a retomar el comportamiento natural de siempre.**

**Heiji resopló – Es una historia algo larga…**

**-Tenemos tiempo – respondió Kazuha, sin vacilar.**

**El joven de Osaka desvió la mirada hacia los cristales. Volvía a llover. Su vista se dirigió al pasado, con una cara melancólica – Todo empezó hace ya algunos años…**

**Jodie acababa de descolgar el teléfono. Se sentó en la mesa y dejó apoyar su cabeza en sus dos manos, intentando pensar con claridad.**

**-Alguien nos traiciona – dijo Shiho, desde la pared, con tono quedo.**

**Jodie negó lentamente con la cabeza – No, no… En el F.B.I. no te lo niego, seguro que entre todos los que somos podría haber alguien, pero no entre nuestro grupo…**

**Ahora en la estancia sólo estaban ella, Shiho y Shuichi (el cual fumaba para variar). James había ido a atender otros tantos asuntos que le requerían, y el inspector Raddish, acompañado por Willis, había sido llamado para investigar el tiroteo del hotel Prince. **

**-También es imposible cómo ha viajado de rápido la información acerca de Hattori y Toyama sin que no haya algún filtrador, Jodie – dijo Shuichi, con tono impasible, mirando a Jodie – O Raddish o Willis. Creo que deberíamos vigilarlos de más de cerca. **

**Jodie bebió un poco más de su taza de café, y se quitó las gafas para aclararse los ojos. Llevaba tres días sin dormir – Suponiendo que lo que decís es cierto, no tenemos pruebas. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que deberíamos hacer algo. Le diré al señor James que lo mejor sería que nuestro grupo volviera a ser el de antes, nosotros tres y Cool Kid. **

**-No es buena idea – dijo Shiho.**

**Jodie la miró - ¿Por qué no?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros – Porque si le dijera eso a James, y él sacara del grupo a Raddish y Willis, el que fuese que fuera de la Organización de los dos sabría al instante que teníamos sospechas, e informaría a la Organización. Yo creo que no deberíamos prevenirla tanto. Que cuando cojamos al traidor, lo hagamos en el momento oportuno. Mientras tanto, tan sólo hace falta vigilar qué decimos y qué no decimos en la presencia del grupo completo. Creo que con esto bastará, ¿no creéis? – dijo Shiho, mirando a Jodie y a Shuichi imparcialmente.**

**-Tienes razón – admitió Jodie, suspirando – Creo que voy a dormir un rato. Cuando Hattori y Toyama vuelvan, despertadme. Estaré en las sillas de delante haciendo una cabezadita. **

**Jodie cerró la puerta tras de si. Shuichi miró a Shiho – Se confía demasiado. Ese es su defecto.**

**Shiho asintió – Lo sé. Llevamos ya tres años juntas. Pero… - Shuichi la miró. Shiho miró a través de la ventana, con preocupación – Creo que algo va a pasar. No es propio de la Organización estarse callada tanto tiempo.**

**Shuichi recogió su paquete de cigarrillos y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recomendarle a la chica que durmiera un rato mientras pudiera. Sin embargo, Shiho se quedó observando la lluvia cayendo lentamente, preocupada. Por algo. Por alguien.**

**Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

**-Me lo has prometido – dijo Shinichi con dureza, mirándola a los ojos – Me has prometido que cuando te lo explicaría, nos iríamos de aquí. ¿Entiendes qué significa estar 'en peligro'? **

**Ran miraba al suelo y a Shinichi, de lado a lado, sin saber ya qué decir ni qué pensar – Bueno, no será por las promesas que tú has roto, ¿verdad? – replicó ella – A ver, se puede saber al menos, ¿QUIÉN nos persigue?**

**-La Organización – respondió él fríamente – Podrían estar ahora mismo en Central Park. Vamos, Ran, confía en mí por alguna vez. Ya sé que no merezco tu confianza, pero… créeme, esto es diferente – decía Shinichi, casi suplicándole que se marcharan ya. **

**Ran no sabía qué hacer. Había esperado tanto un reencuentro con Shinichi, pero sus sentimientos, tan alborotados, se volvían contra ella. Lo único que tenía en mente era irse, pero no para escapar de la Organización o quien fuese, sino para huir de Shinichi. Huir, ¿eh? pensó Ran tristemente Cobarde… **

**-¡Se me ha acabado la paciencia! Vas a venir aunque tenga que llevarte en brazos – dijo él, cogiéndole ambas muñecas. Ran reaccionó y pegó su cuerpo al tronco, haciendo fuerza hacia el lado contrario.**

**-¡No! Es mentira… Todo esto es mentira… Tú no has vuelto, esto es sólo una pesadilla… - musitó Ran, notando cómo volvía a llover, y la lluvia se mezclaba con sus saladas lágrimas - ¡¡TODO ESTO NO ES CIERTO! Tú… ¡¡Tú aún no has vuelto…! T-Todo esto es una estúpida alucinación como tantas otras que he tenido, nada más, esto no es real, no es real… – dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos, esperando despertar en cualquier momento, empezando a llorar silenciosamente de nuevo. Shinichi seguía apretándole fuertemente las muñecas, aunque había desistido tirar de ella. **

**-¿¿Esto no es real, no? – replicó Shinichi – No es más que un sueño, ¿cierto? ¡Muy bien!**

**Ran notó como Shinichi se acercaba hacia ella y, mientras seguía agarrando, ahora ya débilmente, sus muñecas, la besó. **

**Así de simple, así de fácil. Ran se quedó estática, apoyada al árbol, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo y cayendo. Ahora volvían a mojarse, puesto que el paraguas hacía rato que había sido tirado por Shinichi de la rabia que sentía. Pero ahora todas sus dudas se disipaban. El extraño sentimiento de cobardía y temor que había tenido instantes antes, había flaqueado y se había disipado por completo. Ran cerró lentamente los ojos, haciendo que las dos últimas lágrimas cayeran, pero no derramó ni una más. El beso fue corto, aunque para ambos pareció durar años, aunque no tanto de lo que ambos hubiesen querido. Shinichi se separó de Ran rápidamente, toscamente, y la miró con seriedad - ¿Sigues pensando que esto no es real? **

**Sin saber qué contestar, Ran negó con la cabeza y se tiró a los brazos del ahora sorprendido detective – L-Lo siento. No lo decía de verdad… -decía Ran entre sollozos, con la cara escondida en el hombro de Shinichi – N-No lo decía en serio… Todo lo que t-te he dicho antes… no lo…**

**Aunque le costó mucho, Shinichi tentó a Ran para que se separara de él. Ella seguía confundida. Shinichi sonrió – Ya lo sé, tontorrona. Ya hablaremos luego – dijo, haciendo que Ran se sonrojara ante ese tono tan íntimo – Ahora hay que irse – dicho esto, Shinichi le cogió la mano, pero por primera vez Ran también agarró la suya.**

**Metros más allá, encima de una gruesa rama de un árbol, una figura vestida de negro y con una escopeta sonrió. Él era el mejor tirador de toda la Organización. Y esa noche no iba a fallar su blanco. Así pues, dirigió su arma hacia la pareja que corría en medio de la lluvia del desierto Central Park. **

**¿Chico o chica? ¿Chico o chica? pensaba él, divertido. Acto seguido, sacó la lengua y se lamió los labios Chica. **

**Con firmeza, empuñó la escopeta y la dirigió hacia su blanco. Y sin que ninguna de sus facciones dudara o temblara, apretó el gatillo. ¡Bang! La bala ya iba en camino de la próxima víctima, la cual impactaría en pocas décimas de segundo en su corazón.**

**Fin del cap.5**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! U… Reina un incómodo silencio. Muchos querréis matarme, ¿no? Pues siento recordaros que si me matáis no sabréis cómo termina esto, muajaja muajaja ((risa diabólica xD)) En fin, debo admitir que de todos los finales planchas que he hecho, éste se lleva la palma. Pero así esperaréis con más ansias el siguiente capítulo XP **

**Referente a todo lo demás, espero que os haya gustado**

**El título del capítulo "No es un sueño" se refiere a la última escena Shinichi-Ran, donde Ran por fin admite que todo esto lo está viviendo y que debe afrontar las consecuencias con madurez Espero que esa escena haya quedado clara U**

**Éste capítulo tenía que ser muy especial, aunque no sé si me ha quedado todo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado que quedara de bien. En fin… así se queda. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional. Empiezo a cogerle cariño a este fanfic también Recuerdos a Lex, Haku, Aza, Sachi, Ran-chan, Ran Kudo, Arzainer, Ran Mouri 1987, JkRanIV, Conan-kun, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Miruru, Sango-chan, Shiho-Miyano, Ao-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, Lady Rina, Yukimiaka, a toda la comunidad de mi foro de Shinichi's Memories, a todos mis amigos del MSN, a todo el grupo del Tantei Holmes Sensei (THS), a todos los que me enviaron mails de soporte, a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a todos los que me animaron a seguir adelante con el fic y, en resumen, a ti, lector, por haberlo hecho posible.**

**Cualquier duda/sugerencia enviadme un mail (o review :P) a : c i n t u r o arroba h o t m a i l . c o m **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…XP**

_**CiNtUrO-cHaN**_

**·.·5 de julio del 2004·.·**


	6. Traicionados ¿Muerte?

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No pretendo apropiarme de la serie ni mucho menos, simplemente intento potenciarla mediante la narrativa, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, por puro placer de escribir y hacer que la gente se divierta leyendo .**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**… Lo que piensa un personaje**

**Cambio de escena**

**_Texto en cursiva_: flash back**

**_Texto en cursiva:_ palabras que dicen en inglés**

**… Un lugar**

**  
SUCEDIÓ EN NUEVA YORK**

**Cap.6: Traicionados. ¿Muerte? **

_Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

**Una mujer rubia andaba con paso firme y elegante a través de la calle, con un conjunto azul celeste y un gorro blanco. Con una mano agarraba un paraguas largo y negro cerrado, y con la otra sostenía un teléfono móvil. Los finos y rojizos labios de la mujer se movían rápidamente, y de vez en cuando miraba a su espalda, con sus ojos felinos, intentando vislumbrar el mínimo rastro de peligro.**

**Finalmente, encontró a metros más allá una limusina, el chofer de la cual le decía con la mano que entrara, algo pálido. La mujer sonrió y adelantó el paso. Instantes después, estaba sana y salva en la limusina, con un destino fijo.**

**-Maldita sea, sí que has tardado, Arnold – dijo la mujer con tono duro, mirando a su chofer. Él se disculpó haciendo un leve movimiento con la gorra.**

**-Perdóneme, madame, pero hay mucho cordón policial y me ha sido algo embarazoso pasar por un sinfín de callejuelas a fin de pasar desapercibido. ¿Ha tenido problemas? – dijo él educadamente, mirando hacia el retrovisor interior para encontrarse con las bellas facciones de la mujer.**

**Ella sonrió – No, ninguno, gracias Arnold. Necesito descansar, llévame a casa. **

**Él frunció el ceño – Pero, madame, tenía entendido que ahora debía reunirse con…**

**La mujer le fulminó con la mirada – A casa – dijo, con una voz glacial.**

**Arnold asintió, con un sudor frío – C-Como guste, madame. **

**La mujer tocó un botón del asiento que tenía delante, el que correspondía al del acompañante del conductor, y apareció del interior de la silla un ordenador portátil. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado y se lo colocó encima de sus piernas con delicadez. Empezó a teclear con sus largas uñas pintadas de un azul celeste, mientras bebía un poco de champagne de la copa que acababa de aparecer a su lado, en el posavasos. Realmente este coche me gusta pensó ella, divertida. Luego se concentró en la pantalla del ordenador. Mientras iba bebiendo, tecleaba sin parar. Había accedido a una base de datos, pero para terminar de entrar le hacía falta la contraseña. **

**Maldita sea Con el ceño fruncido, cogió su móvil última generación y marcó con avidez un número concreto. Se oyó un pitido y acto seguido una voz ronca - ¿Vermouth¡Qué agradable sorpresa¿Qué tal está? **

**Vermouth sonrió – Bien, como de costumbre. **

**La otra voz hizo una risa algo forzada – Y¿a qué debo el placer de su llamada? **

**-Presta atención – el tono de Vermouth se endureció, con la vista fijada en el monitor, concretamente en la palabra 'Password' – Me faltan seis dígitos o seis palabras, o una combinación de ambas, para acceder al TOP SECRET de los archivos secretos del FBI. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál podría ser? **

**El hombre tardó unos instantes en responder – Humm… no he oído hablar del TOP SECRET, y menos de su contraseña. ¿Quieres que lo investigue? **

**-_Yeah_, y cuanto antes me lo digas, antes ascenderá tu cuenta bancaria. Así que ponte manos a la obra.**

**-De acuerdo, Vermouth. Buenas no…**

**-Espera, otra cosa – se apresuró a decir la mujer de medianos cabellos rubios y lisos, los cuales aún estaban bajo el mandato de su sombrero – Me dijiste que el otro día te encontraste con ella… No la pierdas de vista, porque según me acaban de informar, la acaban de ver junto a Cool Guy. Y por lo tanto, podría sernos útil para acceder a la base de datos. Pero por encima de todo, no quiero que se vea involucrada en ningún peligro¿me has entendido? En NINGUNO.**

**-Sí, sí, en ninguno, entendido – replicó la voz, algo cansado – Tranquilícese, nadie sospecha de mi. Y nadie sospechará nunca de mí, al menos hasta que llegue el día. **

**-Excelente – dijo Vermouth, entrecerrando los ojos – Seguiremos en contacto, _bye_. **

**Con el teléfono apagado, suspiró con pesar. Un sinfín de recuerdos aparecían en su mente sin cesar. Bebió un poco más de champagne y volvió a suspirar. Acto seguido volvió a mirar los seis espacios, requisitos para acceder a la base de datos. Con los ojos cerrados, se imaginó tecleando la contraseña correcta, y entrando en lo más profundo y secreto del FBI. Abrió los ojos, con un brillo de odio y felicidad extraños. Y cuando eso ocurra, te atraparé… **

**La oscura y brillante limusina siguió adelante sin despertar sospechas, mientras que en su interior Vermouth hacía una maligna carcajada. **

**Heiji, ayudado por los dos hombretones de negro, y vigilado de cerca por la preocupada Kazuha, entró en lo que era un grande rascacielos, aparentemente muy lujoso. El joven detective de Osaka frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que el FBI tendría cuarteles tan minuciosamente escondidos como el que estaba a punto de ver? Heiji miró a Kazuha, la cual le devolvió la mirada no muy alegremente. La herida que tenía era superficial, y después de haber pasado por una extraña sala muy parecida a una habitación de hospital, para curarle la herida y taparle la hemorragia, no había nada de qué preocuparse. **

**-Piso 95, pasillo C – dijo uno de los dos hombres, pulsando el botón para llamar al ascensor. Heiji y Kazuha le miraron sin entender, y él prosiguió – Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Starling os espera al piso 95, pasillo C. No perdáis tiempo - la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ambos entraron, y Heiji tocó con decisión el botón correspondiente.**

**Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y hubieron perdido a los dos hombretones de vista, Kazuha miró a Heiji asustada – Heiji… esto no me gusta nada. Además, he intentado de llamar al móvil de Ran-chan hace un rato y no contestaba. ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo la joven de Osaka, mirando fijamente a Heiji.**

**-Eso es precisamente lo primero que le voy a preguntar a Starling cuando lleguemos – repuso él. Kazuha bajó la mirada y se apoyó en una de las cuatro paredes del ascensor, todo fuese dicho bastante bien decorado. No cabía ninguna duda de que ese rascacielos era bastante gourmet. **

_**Ding… **_

**Al cabo de unos minutos, el ascensor finalmente llegó a la planta en cuestión. Heiji y Kazuha, ambos dados de la mano, salieron del ascensor. Delante suyo el panorama era algo extraño. Había tres pasadizos, con tres carteles: A, B y C. Todo lo que llegaban a ver era una blancura metalizada increíble. Luces fosforescentes iluminaban el ambiente tétrico. Con decisión, Heiji se dirigió al tercer pasadizo, y anduvo por él. **

**-H-Heiji… **

**-¡Shht! – le cortó él, sin mirarla. **

**Siguieron andando en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta. Heiji cogió el pomo y la abrió sin dudarlo. Lo primero que vieron fue un amplio ventanal. El cielo oscuro de Nueva York se veía a través de él. Estaban en una sala algo pequeña, con una mesa y tres sillas. Dos de ellas estaban a un lado, y la otra, ocupada por una persona, al lado opuesto.**

**-_Please, sit down_ (Por favor, sentaos) – dijo una voz risueña. Una voz de mujer que Heiji reconoció al instante. Haciéndole caso, se sentó en una de las dos sillas libres, seguido por Kazuha.**

**_-Hi, Jodie. No time I see you… How are you doing?_ (Hola, Jodie. Hacía tiempo que no te veía… ¿Cómo lo llevas?) – dijo Heiji, sonriendo y cruzándose de piernas, con una excelente pronunciación del inglés. **

**_-Oh! Fine! You are good in English as always!_ (¡Oh¡Bien¡Eres tan bueno en inglés como siempre!)**

**-Um, esto… - dijo Kazuha, algo tímidamente - ¿Podríais hablar en japonés…? **

**-_Oh! Sure!_ (¡Oh¡Claro!) ¿Cómo estás, Toyama-san? – dijo Jodie, mirándola.**

**-B-Bien, pero… ¿quién es usted? – dijo ella, algo frustrada – No la había visto nunca y me trata como si nos conociéramos desde hace años. No pretendo ser grosera, pero es que…**

**Jodie cayó en la cuenta de que, evidentemente, esa era la primera vez que Kazuha la veía. A diferencia de ella, Jodie sabía perfectamente, gracias a su preciosa colección de fotografías que realizó años atrás, que ella era una amiga de Ran de Osaka, acompañante de Heiji Hattori – Yo soy Jodie Starling, un agente del FBI. Sólo conozco a Hattori de algún caso¿verdad? – dijo Jodie, mirando al chico moreno. Él frunció el ceño, sabiendo que Jodie se saltaba muchas cosas de su relación – Eh, um, sí. **

**Kazuha le miró de reojo, con obstinación. Sabía que no estaban siendo todo lo francos que podían ser, pero ya habría tiempo de hacerle preguntas a Heiji. De momento sólo quería algunas respuestas – Perdone, pero nos han dicho que mi amiga, Ran Mouri, se encuentra en peligro. No sé si la conoce, pero la cuestión es que estamos preocupados y…**

**Jodie sonrió y la cortó – Evidentemente que sé quién es Mouri-san, cuando estuve un tiempo en Tokio fui su maestra de inglés. Aunque ahora hacía tiempo que no la veía. Y en cuanto a eso de que corre peligro – la mujer rubia miró de reojo a Heiji con seriedad – bueno, según nuestros últimos informes, es decir, los tuyos – añadió, mirando al joven de Osaka – Kudo-kun la traerá aquí en cuanto pueda. No hay de qué preocuparse – terminó, desde el otro lado de la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en una mano – Ahora supongo que querréis saber qué está sucediendo y el por qué de que estéis aquí, _right?_**

**Ambos asintieron con devoción sin decir nada. Jodie tomó aire e inició su relato. **

**Shinichi respiró tranquilo, intentando esconder su emoción y nerviosismo. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado el coraje para BESAR a Ran? Si en la vida cotidiana afrontara todos sus retos con la mitad de la mitad de la mitad (…) de la valentía que había usado, no estarían en una situación como en la que estaban, con una peligrosa organización pisándoles los talones. Pero sin querer hurgar más en el tema, le cogió rápidamente su mano y empezó a correr. Para su sorpresa y alivio, esta vez Ran no se resistió. Notó su cálido tacto, tan suave como un pétalo de flor. Nostálgico, verdaderamente nostálgico.**

**-Y ahora, arf, arf¿a-adónde… vamos? – preguntó la joven entre respiración y respiración. Corrían muy rápido, y por muy entrenada que estuviera, uno no rinde en todo su potencial en plena noche, después de tantas emociones y muerta de sueño.**

**Shinichi iba mirando a derecha e izquierda con los ojos con gran avidez, buscando posibles peligros. Con la mano libre, señaló más adelante, hacia el final de la espesura de los árboles, donde terminaba el paseo que daba a las afueras de Central Park – Tengo mi coche aparcado por ahí. **

**Metros más allá, una figura se acababa de lamer los labios con una parsimonia que hasta asustaba. Dicho sujeto sostenía con el hombro y los brazos un rifle con mira telescópica. En el centro del pequeño círculo verde donde enfocaba estaba la espalda de Ran, la cual corría sin saber que la seguía un pequeño puntito rojo – Objetivo fijado. Espero órdenes – dijo el sujeto en voz baja y áspera, sin parar de sonreír, como el cazador que acecha a su presa. **

**Otra voz le respondió a través del micrófono que llevaba incrustado en la ropa. Era una voz profunda y grave, indudablemente de hombre, aunque mucho más grave que la de él - ¿Cuál objetivo en concreto¿Shinichi Kudo o su amiguita? **

**-Su amiguita. No pretendo decir qué debo y no debo hacer, pero para el detective será más doloroso afrontar la muerte de su amiguita más que la suya propia o la de cualquier otra persona¿no cree, jefe? **

**-Hm. Es posible. **

**-Aunque Vermouth dio órdenes claras a todos de no tocarle ni un pelo – puntualizó él, siguiendo aún a Ran con el rifle. **

**El interlocutor hizo un sonido de disgusto – Acaba con ella. Llámame para confirmarlo. Si no llamas, consideraré un fracaso, y ya sabes lo que eso significa. No mantenemos tu sucio trasero ni el de tu familia para que luego falles. Capicci? **

**-Capicci – dijo el francotirador – Cambio y corto. **

**Puso de nuevo el rifle en su hombro y volvió a mirar a través del círculo verde. La luz roja se puso de nuevo en la espalda de Ran, en la zona de la izquierda, para que el tiro le llegara directo al corazón. Puso el dedo en el gatillo y sonrió Bye-bye, preciosa **

**Y con precisión y firmeza, disparó. No se oyó 'bang' ya que había puesto el silenciador. El hombre sonrió, una sonrisa que al principio era de victoria…**

**Shinichi paró de correr al instante. Sin siquiera girarse, tiró de la mano de Ran hacia ella hasta quedar cuerpo a cuerpo y finalmente tirarse con fuerza al suelo, quedando detrás de uno de los muchos árboles que había al lado del paseo y que ahora impedían al francotirador terminar o, mejor dicho, empezar su tarea. **

**He… ¿fallado? La tez del francotirador palideció, con las facciones desencajadas. Es… imposible… Nunca… fallo… **

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ran pasaba de estar corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a estar tirada en medio de la hierba, debajo de Shinichi, envuelta por sus brazos, en una situación un tanto comprometida -¿Qu…¿Qué haces¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué has…¡Aparta! – exclamó ella finalmente, coloreada, intentando levantarse. Shinichi no se hizo de rogar y se levantó con agilidad, pero no estaba rojo. Tenía la vista fijada hacia atrás. **

**-Ven – dijo él, ayudándola a levantarse. Ambos se apoyaron detrás de un árbol, de espaldas hacia la zona desde donde estaba el francotirador – Mierda, nos siguen… Ahora mismo mi coche debe estar destrozado. Tendremos que coger un taxi e ir a mi tercera residencia.**

**-¿Q-Qué¿De quién hablas¿Nos han disparado? Y por el amor de Dios¿cuántas casas tienes tú? – exclamó Ran, entre tono de voz flojito y alto, mirando a Shinichi algo perturbada. **

**Él le hizo signos de que bajara el volumen y, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a través del árbol, iba hablando – No sé si te acuerdas que, hace un rato, intentaba convencerte para que nos largáramos cuanto antes de aquí, porque corríamos peligro. Ahora ves que no mentía¿verdad? Por eso me has OBLIGADO a tomar medidas desesperadas, aunque finalmente nos han seguido el rastro igualmente – dijo él, resoplando. **

**Ran lo miró, enfadada - ¿Obligado¡Perdona¡Yo no te he obligado a besarme! – dijo ella, roja.**

**Shinichi también se sonrojó - ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, que te trajera un miembro de la Organización para que me creyeras¡No tenía ninguna opción! **

**-¡Podrías haberme intentado convencer con más pruebas!**

**-¡Es que no tengo!**

**-¡Pues encuéntralas! **

**-¡Ahí tienes una! – replicó Shinichi, señalando el suelo a metros de ellos, con algo de enfado. Ran observó que, entre el oscuro suelo salía un poco de humo. Se fijó más y vio un diminuto agujero. Ran abrió los ojos, impactada – Te he salvado la vida – dijo él, algo herido – Y ahora si no te importa, tenemos que irnos de aquí y subirnos al primer taxi que veamos. Me sabe mal por mi coche, era nuevo – dijo Shinichi, suspirando. **

**Ran no decía nada. Se sentía algo culpable. Sabía que él tenía razón y que había sido ella la cabezota, la que no había querido moverse; también era cierto que Shinichi no tenía muchas más salidas para 'convencerla', y ahora encima él le salvaba la vida y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era discutir con él. Todo esto es muy extraño… No hace ni veinte minutos, estaba andando desconsoladamente pensando en Shinichi, y ahora nos hemos vuelto a pelear como cuando… la mirada de la joven se entristeció …como cuando todo era normal…**

**-Andando – Shinichi volvió a cogerle la mano, pero de repente paró de súbito, haciendo que Ran chocara. Un metro delante del joven detective, había impactado una nueva bala - ¡A cubierto, Ran, escóndete en esos matorrales! – dijo Shinichi, apartándola de él con un leve empujón.**

**-¡Pe-Pero…¿Y tú? – dijo ella, no muy convencida, mientras que él se volvía a poner a cubierto y, para sorpresa de Ran, sacaba una pistola de su americana.**

**-¡Tranquila! Sé defenderme solito – dijo él, guiñándole el ojo. Ran se sonrojó levemente y le hizo caso. Hubo un nuevo disparo. Shinichi sonreía Se está impacientando. Deben estar presionándole para que acabe con nosotros, y al ver que ya no sólo no tiene el efecto sorpresa, sino que también está fallando todos sus intentos de matarnos, empieza a perder el control de si mismo. Y eso nos favorece **

**Hubo dos disparos más. Shinichi se fijó exactamente dónde se habían recibido y de qué dirección venían. Acto seguido, suspiró hondo y, ante la atemorizada y asombrada mirada de Ran, salió al descubierto y, con un rápido gesto, disparó dos veces. El primer tiro lo falló a posta, y el segundo impactó de lleno en lo que él suponía debía ser, según sus cálculos y estimaciones, la pierna derecha. Shinichi corrió hacia los matorrales donde estaba Ran escondida – Vamos, no hay peligro de momento. Aprisa – dijo él, mientras que Ran le volvía a dar la mano y empezaban a correr. La joven miró hacia atrás, algo preocupada. Shinichi, notando que no las tenía todas, habló – No te preocupes, no le he herido de gravedad, sólo es un impacto de bala en una pierna. **

**Ran le fulminó con la mirada, mientras se le caía una gotita. Shinichi sonrió tímidamente – Eras tú o su pierna¿recuerdas? – Ran no dijo nada. Shinichi, a medida que iban saliendo de Central Park y recobraba la cobertura, sacó su móvil. Marcó un número con rapidez – ¡Jodie, soy yo! Tengo un francotirador de la Organización herido en el paseo central de Central Park, herido de bala. Ahora cogeremos un taxi e iremos al lugar secreto, dejaremos pasar unas horas y cuando todo parezca más calmado, que alguien venga a recogernos. No es seguro andar ni ir con taxis. Sí, sí. Bien, adiós.**

**Ran frunció el ceño - ¿Era… Jodie Saintemillion? **

**-Starling – le corrigió Shinichi – Saintemillion es un apellido que se puso ella, pero es falso. Bueno, ahora iremos a mi tercera residencia.**

**-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho¿Es que la línea podría estar pinchada? – dijo ella con preocupación.**

**Ya habían salido de Central Park. Había vuelto a empezar a llover levemente, aunque ellos estaban mojados por la llovida anterior. Delante suyo había un sinfín de coches, entre ellos muchos taxis. Shinichi frunció el ceño y paró el primero que se le pasó por delante. Dio una dirección en un perfecto inglés, y el coche arrancó en medio de las húmedas calles de la ciudad que no duerme nunca. Ambos se habían sentado en los asientos de atrás, y el silencio no tardó en aflorar. Ran repentinamente encontraba de lo más interesantes las calles del lado de su cristal, puesto que no paraba de mirarlas, mientras que el joven detective la miraba de reojo, sabiendo que obviamente la joven necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.**

**-Y… eh… Así que ahora vives en Nueva York¿eh? – dijo Ran, aparentando una sonrisa que Shinichi no se tragó. Él asintió sin decir nada - ¿Sa-Sabes? Te vi en el Magnolia.**

**Ahora sí que logró que él fijara su atención en ella. Parecía algo perturbado. Ran, sin embargo, siguió como si nada – Fue sólo un momento, y creí que lo había imaginado… Ibas con otra chica a toda prisa, y entraste en un compartimiento vedado para el personal no autorizado… Tenías la típica expresión de cuando ibas a resolver los casos – finalizó Ran, suspirando. Shinichi no dijo nada, seguramente la chica que Ran había visto era Shiho - ¿Es que ya sabíais que habría un asesinato? **

**-Sí, y no. **

**-…Ah.**

**De nuevo un incómodo silencio. Ran frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la ventanilla. No soportaba esa incomodidad, una incomodidad que no hacía más que recalcar lo deteriorada que estaba ahora su relación, si es que aún seguían teniendo alguna. Eso aún la enfadó más. Ella trataba de emprender conversación, y él sólo respondía con palabras monosilábicas. **

**-Ya hemos llegado – dijo él. El taxi se paró, y ambos salieron, no sin antes darle el dinero correspondiente al taxista. Ran seguía nerviosa y sin decir nada, pero al observar la casa que tenían delante se le pasó. La joven quedó maravillada.**

**-¿Esta es tu tercera residencia¿Es que eres rico? – exclamó la chica, sin creérselo. Era una mansión de casi tres plantas, adornada exteriormente a todo detalle, con un pequeño jardín para entrar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que habría una residencia así en pleno centro de Nueva York. **

**Shinichi sonrió – No, esta no es. Por precaución, y por si nos hubiesen seguido, le he dado al taxista una dirección falsa. Ahora tenemos que hacer el resto del camino a pie, son sólo diez minutos. Vamos. **

**Ran frunció el ceño, visiblemente entristecida al no poder quedarse a una residencia tan lujosa, aunque obedeció sin decir esta boca es mía. Ambos empezaron a andar por estrechas y tortuosas callejuelas, para evitar todo contacto con la civilización y sobretodo, para evitar que les siguieran el rastro.**

**Sin embargo, habían fallado en eso último. **

**Instantes después, ambos se pararon delante de un bloque de pisos normal y corriente, al menos aparentemente, según Ran. Shinichi sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y entró en el bloque.**

**-¿En qué piso vives? – preguntó Ran con curiosidad.**

**-Todo el edificio es mío – respondió él con simplicidad.**

**Ran parpadeó y se lo quedó mirando - ¿Cómo¡¡Pero si por lo menos tiene diez plantas! **

**-Ya, pero yo sólo utilizo la de arriba de todo, es la más segura, la que tiene mejor vista panorámica y además… - Shinichi paró abruptamente. **

**Ran frunció el ceño - ¿Y además, qué¿Qué ocurre?**

**El joven detective se quedó unos instantes en silencio, sin decir nada. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, un escalofrío le había recorrido la espinilla. Se había girado, temeroso de que les hubieran seguido. Pero no nos han seguido, no han podido… He ido con pies de plomo. A no ser que hubiese filtraciones, cosa imposible…**

**-¿Shinichi?**

**…Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo se están precipitando las cosas, si eso fuera cierto sería fatal **

**-Eoo… **

**De momento será mejor que subamos al último piso - Espera un momento – dijo él. Ran parpadeó sin entender y observó como el chico se dirigía a una de las estanterías que había al lado del ascensor. Sacó un poco uno de los libros, al parecer al azar, y para su sorpresa la estantería giró, para convertirse en un especie de ordenador con unos extraños teclados. **

**-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó ella, acercándose al joven.**

**-Para la seguridad del edificio. Dentro de cinco minutos se activará el sistema de seguridad de las plantas 1 a 9, así que dentro de cinco minutos debemos estar en la 10ª planta si no quieres que el ordenador crea que somos sospechosos.**

**-Oh, vaya… **

**Ambos subieron a la décima planta a través del ascensor. Shinichi parecía bastante ocupado, había sacado una agenda electrónica y no paraba de escribir cosas, mientras que Ran le miraba de reojo, incómoda. **

**-Ya hemos llegado – dijo él, mientras el ascensor paraba. Al abrirse las puertas, Ran observó pasmada la gran y lujosa décima planta, nada comparada con lo que había visto a la planta baja – Esta está mejor decorada¿a que sí? Mamá se tomó muchas molestias con ella – dijo Shinichi, sonriendo algo avergonzado.**

**-Oh… - fue lo único que dijo la chica. Ese piso parecía sacado de un hotel 5 estrellas – Veo que económicamente estás mejor que nunca – dijo ella, sin poder evitar usar un tono escéptico, tono que Shinichi notó, aunque prefirió no decir nada. **

**Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que finalmente Shinichi se aventuró a decir algo - ¿Te apetece un te? **

**-Sí, por favor. **

**Shinichi se fue hacia la cocina y Ran se quedó en el comedor, sentándose en un cómodo sofá. Aún no podía creerse todo lo que le estaba sucediendo; ahora que finalmente estaba dispuesta a plantearse, de manera definitiva, olvidarse de él… ¡Él aparece! Rayos, este inútil siempre me está fastidiando… ¿Y puede alguien decirme qué hago yo en SU casa después de que unos asesinos intentaran matarme y, por si fuera poco, ÉL me BESARA? Tengo la sensación que va a sonar un despertador en cualquier momento **

**-Aquí tienes – dijo el joven detective, haciendo que la chica saliera de su trance, ofreciéndole un te caliente con una sonrisa. Ran lo aceptó con un suave 'gracias'. **

**-Em¿puedo utilizar el teléfono? Me dejé la bolsa en el hotel, y todos estarán preocupados… - dijo la chica, con ademán de ir hacia el teléfono inalámbrico. Sin embargo, Shinichi le barró el paso.**

**-No, lo siento. No te preocupes por Hattori y Toyama, ambos están bajo protección del FBI. En cuanto a tu padre, Agasa hagase y los niños, no corren peligro – dijo él, sentándose.**

**-¿Es que todo esto estaba premeditado o algo…? – dijo la chica, frustrada.**

**-En absoluto. El que hayamos reaccionado tan deprisa sólo demuestra nuestra eficiencia¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, Sherlock Holmes dijo una vez que el mejor detective es el que siempre agudiza sus sentidos y se antepone a las anticipaciones, de modo que…**

**Y así fuimos pasando las horas. Hacía tiempo que no me notaba tan… tan yo mismo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hablaba de Sherlock Holmes¿Cuánto hacía que no me sentía tan libre¿Cuánto hacía que no hacía enfadar a alguien? Yo iba hablando y hablando, mientras que Ran iba refunfuñando y murmurándome cosas como 'sigues tan atontado como siempre' o 'deberías retroceder en el tiempo y casarte con este Holmes de las narices'. Realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que quería aparentar esta normalidad; aunque sólo fuera fingir. Aparentar por unas pocas horas que no pasaba nada, que yo seguía en Tokio, con Ran, discutiendo como hacíamos siempre, como antes de ser Conan… **

**Ruuuung, ruuuung, ruuung… **

**Ambos pararon la charla y miraron hacia el interfono - ¿Esperas visita, Shinichi? – preguntó ella, algo incómoda. **

**Shinichi seguía mirando el interfono, el cual seguía sonando sin descanso. Acto seguido, cogió su móvil y pulsó un número. Automáticamente ya estaba hablando con Jodie - ¡Jodie¿estaba programada una visita en mi apartamento¡Pues porque alguien está llamando, y teóricamente aquí no vive nadie, nadie sabe que aquí vive alguien! Maldita sea… ¡Prepara un coche en Green Cat Street, vamos pitando! – y cortó. Luego miró hacia Ran, la cual le miraba interrogativamente, con miedo en los ojos - ¡Hay que largarse Ran, nos han encontrado! **

**Ruuuuuuuuung, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung… **

**El timbre infernal cada vez se hacía más presente. No tardarían en derribar la puerta y subir hasta el último piso. Shinichi se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pulsó un botón rojo camuflado – Esto servirá para desconectar el ascensor; así subirán por las escaleras y ganaremos tiempo – dijo el chico.**

**-Pe-pero¿y nosotros? **

**-Vamos, ven – ambos volvieron a entrar al piso. Shinichi guió a Ran hasta el guardarropa. Quitó una alfombra que había al suelo, donde apareció una pequeña trampilla. La abrió – Vamos, tú primero. Ve bajando poco a poco, yo te sigo. Toma – dijo, dándole una linterna.**

**-Pe-pero… ¿y tú? – preguntó la chica, la cual ya estaba dentro del conducto totalmente picado. Si por lo que fuera se soltara del agarre de las escaleras manuales y caía al vacío, no lo contaría.**

**Shinichi sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas triunfantes que solía hacer antes de resolver un caso – ¡Yo tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas aquí! Hay cierta información que no deben encontrar de ninguna manera. Tú baja y cuando llegues abajo, sigue el corredor y llegarás directamente a Green Cat Street. Allí te esperará un coche con la misma Jodie. ¿De acuerdo? **

**Ran asintió, no muy convencida – De-de acuerdo. Shinichi… ten cuidado¿vale? – dijo la chica, con la mirada escondida – No quiero… tener que separarme de ti otra vez… ¿entendido, baka? **

**Él sonrió y asintió – Hasta ahora mismo – dijo, cerrando la trampilla tras Ran. **

**Se oyó un estruendo; la puerta del piso había caído al suelo. Shinichi se apresuró a salir del guardarropas, empuñando una Cuatro Milímetros. **

**-Shinichi Kudo… no te escondas, sal pequeño… - dijo una inconfundible voz de hombre que no le sonaba. Shinichi frunció el ceño. Desde su posición no podía ver al recién llegado – No te servirá de nada intentar ganar tiempo para que tu amiguita huya… total, vamos a cargárnosla en cuanto salga del corredor y llegue a Green Cat Street.**

**Los ojos del miembro del FBI se agrandaron ¿NA-NANI¿Cómo sabe que…¡Sólo Jodie podría saberlo…! A-A menos que… no puede ser… **

**-¡Vermouth, aquí Korln! Angel se dirige hacia ti. En breves minutos la tendrás a tiro – dijo el supuesto 'Korln' a través de un walkie-talkie. **

**No… entonces… la de antes no era Jodie… ¿Sino Vermouth¿Ha desviado la llamada¡Pero cómo¡Nadie sabe nuestros números secretos…! Hay un traidor… ¡Hay un traidor entre nosotros, kuso, kuso¡¡RAN! **

**Y muy ajena a todo esto, Ran seguía bajando con cuidado a través del conducto, sin saber que allá abajo, tras el corredor, la esperaba una sonriente Vermouth disfrazada de Jodie. **

**Fin del cap.6**

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Wei, no he muerto! XD! Bueeeeeeeno, hace un precioso día, ne? … … … Vale, de acuerdo, OK! Lo siento muuuucho, he tardado mucho en subir este sexto capítulo, por diversas (y muy concluyentes, eso espero) razones: exámenes, falta de inspiración, falta de tiempo y… oh, sí, más exámenes –sin contar trabajos, libros de lectura y deberes-. **

**Así que mis más sinceras disculpas. Sinceramente, últimamente me he desenganchado un poco de DC, como casi siempre había casos repetitivos y en el manga no se aportaba nada nuevo… aunque últimamente esto se ha rectificado, y a partir del file 500 me he reenganchado, U ¡Pero en fin! No sirven las excusas. Sólo espero que me entendáis, y que tengáis paciencia para el próximo capítulo¿ok? Ahora viene la primera avaluación y… eum… ya me entendéis.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que esperaban impacientes este capítulo, a los que me enviaron su review en y a los que me apoyan día sí día también! ) **

_**CiNtUrO-cHaN**_

**27-11-04**

**Editado: Aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo, reeditado en Espero que os guste, siento tardar tanto en actualizar. Para los que no podáis esperar al cap.7, que sepáis que ya está publicado en mi web de Shinichi's Memories. ¡Y ya lo sabéis, read and review! 13/4/06**


End file.
